Crónicas Prohibidas de la Hoja
by Jezumi Uzumaki
Summary: Existen ciertas cosas que nadie quiere que sepas de tu vida íntima, hoy veremos esas cosas de los personajes de Naruto. Colección de Relatos Hentay de Naruto. M por malas palabras, Escenas de Sexo narradas a fondo y posibles muertes de personajes.
1. chapter 1

**Crónicas prohibidas de la hoja.**

 **Capitulo 1** : **Hinata Hyūga.**

Si hace meses me hubieran dicho que algo como esto me pasaría ¡Me hubiera reído luego de sonrojarme! Incluso mientras escribo mis piernas siguen temblando, me gustaría decir que aun conservo todos los recuerdos lúcidos pero no es así. Los narrare conforme me acuerdo de ellos ¡Pero no soy escritora! Además no planeo que nadie vea lo que aquí dentro esta escrito.

Yo soy, Hyūga Hinata. Lo que narrare me ocurrió casi un mes atrás, oh mi diario, no encontré a nadie a quien contarle esto así que tu seras mi mudo oyente.

Me estoy desviando pero lo repito ¡No soy escritora! Me dedico a mi familia y a mi casa las 24 horas del día, a mis dos hijos y a mi esposo el cual tiene un cargo muy importante en el mundo ninja, ser el Hokage de la aldea pero lo odio tanto por eso. ¿Para que mentir? De niña me imaginaba mi futuro con el, tomándome entre sus brazos y llenándome de mimos cada hora en cualquier lugar y momento ¡Eso paso...! Los primeros dos años de matrimonio, luego llegó nuestro hijo Boruto y todo empezó a enfriarse un poco. ¡Estaba segura que nos amábamos pero! El era casi o mas tímido que yo a la hora de la intimidad, era cariñoso y tierno, mis verdugos erán fuertes y violentos... ¡Me sigo desviando!

Naruto apenas me tocaba, teníamos sexo una vez al mes y durante mi embarazo de Boruto no me toco por temor a hacerle daño a nuestro retoño. ¡Me encantaba! Mis bragas aun se mojaban pensando en el, no lo habían dejado de hacer desde que entre a la pubertad pero necesitaba sexo, sentirme amada y deseada por la persona que tanto amo. No te desvíes de nuevo Hinata.

Pero era muy tímida para decir algo, con tanto cariño en la intimidad me hacia sentir especial, amada. Además con Boruto ya tenia mi vida hecha pero 3 años después tuvo su primera Borrachera, tomo sake con nuestros amigos. Cuando ellos se fueron y me dejaron reprendiendolo como lo hacia con nuestro hijo el ¡Se descontrolo!. Desde que ellos se fueron me estuvo violando con la mirada y cuando me descuide para ir por agua el se me abalanzó encima. Entonces sentí la pasión y brusquedad que después tanto añoré, no le importo que nuestro hijo durmiera una planta arriba, desgarro mi ropa y me beso con tal pasión que mi cabeza se puso en blanco y lo que siguió es el que considero la mejor noche que ambos hemos tenido.

No siempre terminas con ¡Una costilla rota! Por culpa de tener sexo, hasta donde sabia solo le había pasado a una Fey. Si las paredes hablaran dirían tantas cosas de esa noche que dejarían todos los libros eróticos del mundo en vergüenza. ¡Capaz de llenar un libro de 500 páginas! Debo admitirlo además de la costilla rota mi zona de la entrepierna me dolió por unos días, le prohibí volver a beber en lo que le quedaba de vida o lo mataría y el obedeció. Viéndole el lado bueno los siguientes días en arrepentimiento dejo de hacer misiones, me cargaba como princesa y me dejaba llena de mimos justo como en mi sueño de niña, pero de aquella noche también salió una sorpresita.

Uzumaki Himawari hacia acto de presencia en nuestras vidas. Tan parecida a su padre que aveces me asustaba, se repitió el proceso ¡No me toco en todo el embarazo! Algo avergonzado de nuestra noche de sexo desenfrenado, como extraño pero no hablo de Naruto... ¡No divagues Hyūga! Los siguientes meses después del nacimiento de nuestra princesa tampoco tuvimos intimidad, mitad culpa de nosotros mitad trabajo, misiones y cambiar pañales sucios.

Luego de un rato y Himawari habiendo crecido volvimos al sexo tímido, tan dulce y tierno como siempre pero una pequeña, casi inexistente área de mi mente me decía que le pudiera que me violara como lo hizo hace meses. Claro que ni a base de la tortura de Ibiki hubiera hablado.

Luego llegó el día donde su sueño se cumplió. Y esa noche después de que logramos reanimarlo volvió a tomar para celebrar. Se repitió nuestra noche alocada, que suerte que nuestros niños tuvieran el sueño tan pesado porque si no... Bueno en esta ocasión solo hubo contusiones leves y moretones... Además de mordidas en el cuello de ambos sin un tercer hijo de por medio. Al día siguiente aun con resaca y algo adolorido se fue a su primer día de trabajo. Si hubiera sabido que pasaría después de eso no lo hubiera dejado ir ni aunque me mataran. Nuestra relación se vino abajo poco a poco. Algunas veces llegaba tarde y solo quería dormir, otras solo no llegaba. Culpe al trabajo y trate de tener paciencia, al fin y al cabo su sueño se había cumplido.

Años después me confesó que el extrañaba las batallas, los rivales que lo dejaban sin aliento. Su mirada se fue apagando poco a poco y yo ¡Comencé a odiar el título de Kage! Por suerte y desgracia ese año nuestro retoño hizo trampa en el examen (No me molestare en narrar la relación de mis hijos y su padre, ya que se la podían imaginar. Boruto lo odiaba y Himawari lo amaba y adoraba) Y nos toco enfrentar ese enemigo que le quitaría el aliento.

La celebracion de victoria me trajo una noche de sexo que no había tenido en ¡Mucho! Tiempo, algo alocada y en pleno hospital donde me había quedado internada.

La camilla se sacudió, el tomo mis pechos y los succiono con fuerza y claro, su mástil entro en mi con tal fuerza que temí que rompiera algo por accidente. ¡Lo disfrute como nadie se imagina! Después de tanto tiempo sin sexo aquella noche fue una bendición (Creo que no solo para mi ya que el debía tener mas estrés que yo) lo hicimos en posiciones tan vergonzosas, pero comparada a las que hacia ahora no... ¡Hyūga!. No usamos protección y solo por alguna clase de milagro no quede embarazada de nuevo. Puede que lo mas excitante de nuestra noche en el hospital es que no nos quitamos la ropa, bueno yo tenia una bata pero se entiende.

Pero después no solo fue mi esposo el que se distancio poco a poco, mi hijo comenzó a estar fuera en más misiones. Después de aquella misión de rescate hacia el Kage volvió a sus andadas de niño y comenzó a admirar y respetar a Naruto pero siendo tan orgulloso no lo diría nunca. Sobre mi relación con Naruto volvió a ser fría. Comencé a temer que me engañara o algo por el estilo pero a mi gusto apenas tenía tiempo para el así que si no quería que los ataques aumentarán era mejor no pensar tener una amante.

Las noches donde llegaba lo Hacia tan Cansado que para tratar de complacerme solo me masturbaba con sus dedos como podía y luego caía inconsciente. Yo me quedaba a Medias, triste y con el sentimiento de vacío que nunca pensé tener. Mis días solo los alegraba mi pequeña pero todo tiene que acabar, un día ella salio sin decirme a donde y yo la seguí, llegamos a la torre Hokage donde interrumpió una reunión importante donde también Naruto parecía un muerto viviente y ordeno con voz de mando que dejaran que su padre la acompañara. Unos Ambus se acercaron para sacarla y ambos terminaron en la pared, ni yo me había dado cuenta que ella había activado su Byakugan y todos en la sala por su seguridad (Y para tener su dignidad intacta) dejaron a Naruto salir. Ambos fueron al monte Kage y ahí Hima le rogó que la dejara ser una ninja, y bueno. Naruto tenia una gran debilidad ante la mirada llorosa de Himawari así que sedio pero no termino ahí, también le rogó que el fuera su maestro. Aquello me preocupo, pensé en salir para ir a proponer que yo la entrenará pero el dijo algo que no me espere.

—¡Estuve esperando que me pidieras eso por años Dattebayo!—Y la abrazo al terminar de hablar.

Mi familia se fue a la mierda después, mi hijo estaba ausente todo el día entrenando o en misiones, mi esposo ya no llegaba jamás y mi hija ahora pasaba la mañana estudiando y la tarde entrenando con Naruto ¡En persona! Sin clones ni nada. Algunos días ni me molestaba en hacer limpieza ya que no había nadie en casa así que siempre se mantenía limpia, la cena era lo mismo. Solo cocinaba para mi, y los fines de semana aveces para Boruto que se acordaba de la madre que tanto quiso de niño.

Haci pasaron dos años de soledad que solo eran tolerables gracias a las salidas con mis amigas pero ellas tenían responsabilidades, me arrepentí de haberme retirado de ser ninja años atrás. Hasta que un día el demonio llamo a mi puerta.

Era una mañana soleada y escuche como tocaban La puerta, me acerqué y al abrirlo me tope con 5 hombres, uno era de piel negra, sin mezclas ni nada, era alto y de cabello oscuro, musculoso en gran medida, el otro de piel morena y mirada verde como su Cabello, menos musculoso, el otro un chico de unos 22, bastante jovial y animado, el cuarto regordete al estilo Akimichi, con una piel casi pálida y ojos negros como el cabello y el quinto un rubio de ojos azules, nada parecido a mi esposo, también musculoso, todos me ganaban por unos milímetros en altura y el mas alto igualaba a Naruto.

Todos estaban serios, con un aura casi depredadora. Sin que se dieran cuenta un Kunai bajo por mi hombro ¡Aun era una Shinobi y esos sujetos no me asustarian! Pero de un segundo a otro el chico de 22 sonrío alegre y me mostró una canasta llena de comida enlatada, frutas entre otras cosas como fideos de marcas que no conocía y 3 botellas de licor que llevaba por nombre "Champan" el cual solo había probado para un evento en otra aldea.

—¡Buenos días nueva vecina!—Saludo el acercándome mientras yo guardaba el Kunai cuando vi que sus intenciones no eran hostiles, todos sonreían con amabilidad—¡Nos acabamos de mudar a la casa de enfrente!—El regordete apunto a una casa justamente al otro lado de la casa—Y al parecer es nuestra única vecina así que vinimos a saludar—Ahora que lo pensaba mis antiguos vecinos se alejaron una casa de la nuestra debido a un reportaje donde hablaron, casi aseguraron que la primera área donde, en caso de una invasión atacarian seria la del Hokage, la seguridad ante todo ja.

—¡Muchas gracias!—Lo recibí con la guardia abajo, ellos se rieron un poco de manera que no pude interpretar—Venimos de un país extranjero y pensamos poner un mercado propio una cuadra abajo—Hablo el de ojos verdes quitándome una duda que no le di importancia, nisiquiera vi el caso de escribir. Desde hace semanas atrás en mis viajes a las tiendas solo para pasear ya que realmente no necesitaba nada vi como demolian un área para comenzar a construir algo—¡Teníamos mercadería de sobra y deseábamos ser cordiales con nuestra única vecina!—Hablo el otro con confianza, puede que aun no supieran que era la esposa del Hokage, de otra manera hubieran usado mas respeto al cual de forma involuntaria me había acostumbrado.

—¡Entonces pasen adelante porfavor!—Conteste dejándolos espacio para pasar, los guíe a la sala mientras guardaba aquella canasta—El viaje fue muy cansado ¡Pero vivir en tan bella aldea valió la pena!—Hablo el rubio con amabilidad, yo les serví té de manera cordial y comenzaron a hablar, de su antigua aldea y de sus planes a futuro, luego me animaron a que les hablara de la aldea mientras uno me convenció de beber una de las botellas de licor que habían traido.

La tarde fue animada y bastante alegre para alguien tan solitaria, ellos fueron bastantes amables, el joven de 22 se presentó como Lee, el de piel oscura como Ken, el rubio como Hinata cosa que me hizo bastante gracia, el peliverde como Fuu y el regordete como Sato.

Ellos 5 se ganaron mi confianza en esas casi 6 horas de platica, el tiempo paso sin que me diera cuenta y yo estaba algo tomada, nos habíamos bebido las 3 botellas de champán en ese mismo tiempo, ya entrada la noche ellos se despidieron invitándome a la inauguración de su bodega de comestibles como ellos la llamaban, yo acepte con mucho gusto y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté con algo de dolor de cabeza y sola como siempre, mis hijos deberían estar en misiones y mi esposo en su estúpido trabajo. Aunque esta vez tenia algo para cambiar la rutina, acomode las cosas de aquella canasta que eran bastantes y me fui directo a la dirección que me dieron, cuando llegue justo Naruto estaba cortando el listón para abrir el local que era muy grande, de dos niveles de hecho, saludo a todo el mundo junto a los dueños y luego desapareció mostrando que era un clon. Yo pensé en volver a la casa pero Hina (Como le llamaba ya que ambos nos llamábamos igual) Me llamo, claro. Si la esposa del Hokage iba a comprar a un lugar en especifico todos comprarían ahí, me hicieron decir unas palabras cordiales y luego me invitaron a pasar con ellos. Me volví a divertir bastante, los productos que vendían eran en su mayoría extranjeros así que se lleno el local rápidamente, yo estaba junto a ellos charlando e incluso entre veces ayudando un poco por decisión propia. Aquello subió más la popularidad del local y mas personas llegaban a comprar o curiosear.

Al final del día mi casa seguía sin mi familia pero mis nuevos afirmados amigos celebraron su éxito en mi sala, fue bastante divertido y no puedo decir nada mas del asunto en cuestión.

Paso otro año mas entre mis "Socios" y yo, mis hijos tan ocupados salían meses en misiones y mi esposo entre veces llegaba a dormir y entre veces no. Mi intimidad con el seguía igual, solo tuvimos sexo 2 veces en ese año y lo peor es que se quedo dormido a la mitad de ambos.

Mis amigas seguían ocupadas en sus vidas, sus trabajos y entre veces sus misiones ninjas. Yo me distraía con mis socios y mi trabajo afirmado, Lee me ofreció el trabajo de ayudar como supervisora y yo acepte casi sin pensarlo, el local creció hasta que terminaron en volverse el mas famoso y a la vez grande de la aldea, derrumbaron casas hasta que llego a estar frente a mi casa, la parte de atrás del edificio justo a pocos pasos se encontraba mi hogar, Naruto no dijo nada al respecto. Según el cualquier cosa que ayudará a la aldea le daba felicidad, era de 3 niveles donde podías encontrar de todo, teníamos muchos empleados, los 5 jefes y mis amigos cercanos ya habían tomado la costumbre cenar en mi casa y a mi no me molestaba.

Siempre me trataron con respeto, pero un día en particular mientras caminaba por el enorme centro comercial vi que en el último nivel, casi escondido estaba una tienda con cortinas negras y pintada de rosa, una chica salio de ahí escondiendo su rostro y luego corrió hacia las escaleras, alce una ceja pero no pude acercarme ya que me necesitaban una planta abajo.

Curioso que pase de la esposa del Hokage a supervisora de una enorme tienda que termino siendo un centro comercial, pero no extrañaba mis días de soledad siendo una simple ama de casa sentada esperando paciente que su familia ausente volviera. Al centro llegaban mas civiles que ninjas, de modo que casi nadie sabia que yo trabajaba ahí, pero Sakura nos sito ahí para nuestra reunión así que pedí algo de tiempo que mis amigos no me negaron.

Nos reunimos en un café y hablamos tranquilamente durante horas, ellas hablaban mas de los logros de sus hijos y yo no quise mencionar mi nuevo trabajo, hablaron de sus esposos y como supuse terminamos hablando de sexo, por suerte no habían muchas personas, Sato escuchaba disimuladamente tras la barra pero no lo demostraba. Solo me di cuenta cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo. Finalmente me desahogue un poco con mi falta de cariño, aunque de todas Sakura con los viajes de Sasuke lo habia pasado peor ¡Pero el había vuelto a la aldea! Ellas se burlaron un poco hasta que comenzaron a darme ideas de escarmiento, Karui me dio un afrodisíaco raro, Tenten me aconsejo ir al local rosa del tercer nivel y Sakura nos contó un par de aventuras que había tenido en el tiempo que Sasuke había estado fuera. Eso ultimo me sorprendió bastante, Ino me dijo que mejor buscará un amante y así la charla siguió, yo me negué a la idea de engañar a Naruto, Seducirlo podía ser mejor pero era demasiado tímida para intentarlo.

Esa noche en la cena con mis amigos me decidí a preguntarles por el local de cortinas negras—¡Jajaja!—Se rieron bastante, los mire molesta y se callaron, pero aun contenían sus risas—Ok Hime—Se habían acostumbrado a decirme Hime—¿Te parece si lo visitamos ahora?—Eran cerca de las 10 PM y había una puerta trasera para entrar al local, ellos dormían dentro. Ken me propuso aquello y yo me anime, total ellos eran de confianza o eso pensé. Nos dirigimos hacia el local en cuestión sin desvíos, todo estaba cerrado pero los 6 teníamos las llaves maestras, sentía que sus miradas eran más perversas pero no le di importancia, solo debía ser mi imaginación. En una de esas mientras subíamos las Escaleras ellos subieron detrás de mi, quizá para ver mejor cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

Solo encendimos las luces cercanas al local para entrar, adentro estaba decorado de rosa y violeta, habían pocas repisas llenas con cajas cubiertas con tela violeta impidiéndome ver que habían dentro.

—¿Que venden aqui?—Pregunte causando una risa general, me comenzó a molestar tanto misterio—Oh, Hinata-sama—Ken paso su brazo por mi hombro Sonriendo—¡Vendemos aparatos muy futuristas para las mujeres de la aldea!—Fuu también paso su brazo por mi otro hombro—Puede que para una simple ama de casa le sea difícil aprender a usarlos—Hina paso sus dos brazos por mi cuello, aquello me estaba incomodando bastante pero ellos habían dicho que era demasiado torpe para usar lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de esas cajas—¡Por supuesto que puedo usarlos!—Exclamé llena de determinación, me gustaría volver en el tiempo solo para darme una bofetada—Apostemos entonces—Sato fue al mostrador con una sonrisa de medio rostro—Si puedes usarlos deberás mostrarlo frente a nosotros, pero si no entiendes como se usan...—Lee me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta con la forma pausada de hablar, pero aquello se había vuelto algo común. Me presentaban algo extranjero y me tocaba adivinar de que se trataba, la mayoría eran cosas que me servían mas para el hogar—...Nosotros te Enseñaremos—Termino su oración, como maldije ser tan inocente en ese momento, al pasar tantos años con Naruto se me había olvidado que no todos los hombres son inocentes—Acepto—Con aquella simple palabra selle mi destino, mis verdugos sonrieron y los 3 que aun me tenían prisionera me soltaron, camine hacia Sato el cual me dio una caja. Las letras estaban en otro idioma como supuse, metí la mano para sacar su contenido y saque lo que en ese momento de manera inocente me pareció un pintalabios grande, Puedes burlarte de mi inocencia diario.

Lo observé durante varios segundos mirando de ves en cuando a mis amigos, le di la vuelta un par de veces, era de tamaño medio, parecía como dije un pintalabios ya que no tenia otra forma de describirlo, de color rosado y con un interruptor el cual al subir hizo que el aparato comenzará a vibrar, pase un par de minutos pensando para que serviría, me paso por la cabeza que era algún masajeador de pies entre otras Cosas que no diré ya que eran bastante torpes—¿Te rindes?—Pregunto Ken con una Sonrisa depredadora, yo negué y seguí observsndo el aparato. Luego mire la caja y note unas ilustraciones en la parte de atrás. Luego de verlas no fue difícil saber para que era, me sonrojé como en mi juventud y mis piernas temblaron. Mire a mis amigos nerviosa y lo guarde tomando mi bolso que estaba a un lado—¡D-debo irme!—Solo se me ocurrió decir eso mientras me apresuraba a la salida pero Sato se puso enfrente y me atrajo a él pasando su brazo por mi hombro—¿Has olvidado la apuesta? ¡Que tramposa eres Hime!—Me dijo mientras los otros reían justo como cuando los conocí—¡N-no puedo hacer algo así!—Susurre tratando de huir y ahora, mientras escribo me doy cuenta que soy una ex ninja, con algo de chacra hubiera salido de ahí con suma facilidad—¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!—Fuu evito que saliera, sonriendo también, yo Di un paso para atrás solo para que Hina me abrazara desde atrás, colocando el aparato sobre mi seno izquierdo, el aparato estaba encendido y me causo una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo cuando mi pezón fue estimulado—Que mala eres Hime—Yo me aparte como pude nerviosa, Hina seguía ofreciéndome el aparato—Esto amiga mía ¡Es perfecto para esposas despechadas como tu!—Dijo Ken abrazándome por la cintura—¡De verdad que esta aldea es muy lenta! Al concentrarse tanto en las guerras se perdieron de muchas cosas—Fuu se puso frente a mi sonriendo mientras hablaba—¡Cuando supieron de este local no tienes idea de cuantas mujeres vinieron por un par de estos! Hasta tu amiga Tenten y tu amiga Ino tienen unos dos o tres—Hablo Sato mientras yo trataba grueso, pensando en mis amigas con una de esas cosas en sus... —¡Ahora! ¿Ya sabes para que es o acaso quieres que te informemos?—Negué rápidamente muchas veces negándome a ambas.

—Je... Y yo que pensé que la esposa del Hokage tenia algo De honor—Dijo Fuu fingiendo decepción—¡Eso es sucio!—Grite sin saber como salir del hoyo que yo misma cabe—¿Esto es sucio?—Pregunto Ken dejándome ir—Solo es un aparato para la satisfacer a las mujeres que no son tocadas por sus maridos—No sabia que tanta verdad decían sobre eso, Los cinco me rodeaban impidiéndome el escape que repito, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que Hubiera sido muy sencillo—Vamos Hime—Ahora Sato me ofrecía el aparato—¿O prefieres que lo hagamos nosotros?—

—¡No!—Respondí dando un paso hacia atrás, Jugué con mis dedos mientras Ellos guardaban silencio—¿S-solo será por la apuesta?—Pregunte ya resignandome a lo que me pasaría, que estúpida fui—Lo prometemos ¡Hasta te regalaremos un paquete para tu uso personal!—Contesto Lee, todos sonreían de manera que consiguió intimidarme un poco, tome el aparato mientras yo temblaba, ahora miraba a mis amigos de manera muy distinta. Mi mente se acelero y pensé en mil y un cosas—Vamos Hime, mientras mas rápido comiences mas rápido acabarás—Susurro Ken al parecer algo frustrado por mi lentitud—S-solo será una ves... ¿Cierto?—

—¡Si Hime, no nos hagas esperar mas!—Contesto Sato para luego sonreír tranquilo, yo trague duro y baje el vibrador poco a poco, ellos parecían emocionarse cada ves mas, llego a mi pierna y con el corazón a mil lo lleve a mi entrepierna, yo llevaba un vestido azul de una pieza y un suéter por la noche. Gemí cuando entro en contacto con mi zona íntima, lo moví acariciando mi Vagina sobre la ropa, la vibración continúa era placentera.

De arriba a abajo mientras cubria mi rostro con mi otra mano para evitar mirar a mis "Amigos", Mis gemidos salían cortos, pequeños y tímidos, escuche como ellos silvaban, pronto el tacto sobre dos telas fue insuficiente, ya me había comenzado a gustar como se sentía la vibración sobre mi zona íntima. Mordi mis labios muriéndome de vergüenza y levante poco a poco mi vestido el cual como imaginaran era largo.

Escuche un sonido raro, sonaba como un "Fap" continuo pero ya solo me interesaba mi placer, una ves mi vestido llego hasta mi cintura el aparato toco la piel de mi pierna, lo dirigí hacia mi vagina de nuevo. Ahora la vibración era mas intensa, Gemí mas alto. Llevaba ropa interior simple, sin encaje ya que no tenia ni idea que mi día acabaría así.

Seguía moviéndose con más fuerza, mis labios se contrian cuando el vibrador pasaba sobre ellos, sentía humedad que bajaba por mi pierna, estaba segura que mi sexo se marcaba perfectamente sobre la tela. Pronto mi intimidad me pedía sentir aquella vibración dentro de mi. Mi mano se quitó de mi rostro mostrándome lo que ya suponía, ellos se masturbaban viendo mi placer, me sorprendió el tamaño que los penes de Ken y Sato tenían pero en ese momento quería sentir mas placer.

Baje mis bragas lo suficiente para que el vibrador entrara en el dándoles una vista que solo mi esposo conocía a mis espectadores—Mmmm—Lleve mi mano a mi boca evitando que un gemido fuerte saliera de mi boca, de manera involuntaria mis caderas se comenzaron a moverse y el "Fap" que se escuchaba de fondo subio de tono—¿S-se siente bien?—Pregunto Hina con dificultad, yo asistí como pude sintiendo la placentera vibración en todo mi sexo. Mis labios se abrieron causando que una parte del vibrador entrara un poco. Mi espalda se curvo y sentí que el orgasmo se acercaba, ya consciente solo de mí con mi cuerpo ardiendo me arriesgue y metí el vibrador en mi vagina, hasta la mitad causando que mis piernas temblaran, caí de rodillas sin dejar de mover mi mano. El vibrador salia y entraba de mi zona sagrada con más fuerza, sentí que mi cabeza se puso un blanco cuando acabe. Apreté el suelo mientras mis piernas temblaban, yo temblaba en general, me quede así unos minutos mientras me calmaba sin nisiquiera mirar a mis... Ya no les tenía la misma amistad.

Fueron varias olas de placer hasta que conseguí calmarme—Tenias una expresión muy pervertida Hime, me encanto—Susurro Fuu llevando su mano hasta el vibrador que aun estaba adentro de mi intimidad, lo saco con un ruido humedo mientras sonreía.

—¿Alguien recuerda si digamos cuento tiempo duraría el reto?—Pregunto Lee haciendo que me asustara, levante levementé la vista mirando como ellos sonreían—¿No acordamos que fuera por un mes?—Pregunto Sato riéndose mientras hablaba—¡Así fue!—Afirmaron todos al mismo tiempo, trate de reclamar pero me dejaron una bolsa rosada frente a mi, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi sexo aun estaba frente a sus ojos así que de manera rápida me baje el vestido.

—Esperemos y cumpla con el reto señora Hinata Uzumaki—Dijo Lee diciendo el Uzumaki mas fuerte, luego como si nada hubiera pasado se dieron las manos mientras se despedían y con un simple buenas noches salieron del local.

Me quede ahí unos minutos y entonces abrí la bolsa que me habían dado, sobre la caja estaba el vibrador que había usado, lo tome y lo observé para tirarlo a un lado y saque la caja, llena de vibradores de diferentes tamaños y colores, además había uno que tenia metal y por último un montón de cosas que no sabia para que servían.

No supe que hacer con esa caja pero tenia escrito con marcador en letras grandes "Para Uzumaki Hinata" y si lo dejaba en ese lugar, con la fama que aparentaba cualquiera lo podía ver. No me quedo de otra mas que caminar con eso bajo el brazo y me dirigí a mi vacío hogar.

O eso pensé ya que al llegar Himawari estaba lavando los platos que había dejado la cena, parpadee al verla, como no había nadie pensé en dejar los platos en la mesa. Ella solo me saludo subiendo la mano y se veía cansada, mi sorpresa aumento Cuando vi a Naruto bajar las escaleras también cansado, me sonrió y bajo para besarme y luego dirigirse a la sala. Lo seguí y mi tercera sorpresa fue que Boruto estaba sentado en el sillón. Si, también lucia cansado. Naruto se sentó al otro lado del sillón mientras cambiaban canales buscando algo que ver. Me acerqué limpiándome una traicionera lágrima que había salido, quizá por ver a mi familia junta o quizá por sentir culpa por lo que había hecho con aquellos hombres dentro del local. Solo me senté Naruto me atrajo para que me quedara recostada en el, Himawari se sentó junto a Boruto y se acomodó sobre su hombro también.

Pese a que lucíamos como una familia normal vistos así tenia muchas preguntas como "¿Donde habían estado?" "¿Porque la última ves que los vi fue hace 9 semanas?" "¿Habían celebrado el 13 cumpleaños de Himawari sin mi?" Además... No me podían engañar, jamás lo harían aunque dejaran de ir a la casa por 6 años. Ellos preferían estar dormidos que a mi lado, Himawari tenia moretones y una que otra venda, Boruto tenia su Banda regulatoria con un rallon que lo hacia parecer ninja renegado, Naruto tenia ojeras muy marcadas. Estando así no los quise molestar. Pasamos viendo un programa al azar hasta que note que yo era la única que no dormía. Había pasado cerca de una hora y no había sentido el tiempo. No pude evitar reírme y mi lado materno me hizo ir por una cámara y tomarle una fotografía a los 3, Boruto dormía con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su hermana y esta había abrazado a Naruto por falta de calor.

Me pareció que esos segundos eran pura felicidad. Pero en verdad necesitaba saber en donde estaban todo el tiempo.

Desgraciadamente a la mañana siguiente cuando me levante no había nadie de nuevo, debieron irse temprano. Suspire con cansancio y me levante. Me sentí culpable cuando note que la casa estaba muy limpia, obviamente uno de ellos o los 3 habían hecho limpieza.

Tocaron La puerta y como de costumbre abrí para toparme con algo que me cambiaría la rutina de nuevo. Ahí estaban mis 5 socios con sonrisas juguetonas. Dije que cambio mi rutina ya que desde ese momento se acostumbraron a que cada mañana y cada noche me masturbara para ellos, no supe porque no les di un alto. Quizá porque deseaba sentirme deseada como hace años no lo hacia, quizá porque me gustaba lo morboso de la situación. No lo sabia.

Normalmente lo haciamos en mi casa, cosa que parecía darles más excitación, ya había usado todos los "Juguetes" como les llamaban, me enseñaron a usar hasta el último de ellos. Jamás había metido nada dentro de mi culo hasta que conocí a estos tipos, Naruto era demasiado inocente para algo así.

—¡Vamos Hime!—Tenia mi falda de ese dia alzada, estaba en cuatro mostrandoles mi retaguardia desnuda, tenia un vibrador que era tan grande como el pene de mi esposo. Sentía como vibraba tocando lugares que ni yo sabia que tenia. Nunca me quitaba por completo la ropa, no les daría el placer de verme desnuda o eso creía en ese momento. Apreté los dientes pero no por el vibrador que estaba sacudiendo mis paredes vaginales que por cierto Lee metía y sacaba rápidamente. Apreté los dientes por las "Bolas anales", Ken me untaba un lubricante mientras Sato y Hina metían esas pequeñas esferas. Me daban una nalgada cuando podían, trataba de no gemir ya fuera del dolor o del placer, estábamos en la sala de mi casa y ¡Boruto dormía arriba! Había llegado muy tarde, casi a las 4am de una misión y posiblemente no lo levantaría nada pero aun así no me arriesgaría, de nuevo fui tonta—¡Solo dos mas!—Grito Ken metiendo mas profundo sus dedos, me retorci en la alfombra la cual tendría que limpiar de nuevo después. La última entro y espere a ver que ocurría, mis dos nalgas fueron abiertas por dos manos, ya no me interesaba de quien, y entonces sin previo aviso Ken las saco todas de golpe causándome dolor que fue pasado después. Eso me hizo acabar y caí de rostro al suelo respirando de manera agitada—H-hoy se cumplió el maldito mes—Dije como pude, los 5 se subieron los pantalones, (no me habían penetrado pero les gustaba masturbarse) y comenzaron a marcharse—El día tiene 24 horas—Dijo Fuu al salir cerrando la puerta.

Una ves se fueron busque mis bragas que no estaba en la habitación, los malditos me dejarían sin bragas a ese paso. Me compuse la falda y me levante buscaba tomar agua para luego limpiar. Me mire en el espejo frente al lavamanos, abajo del mismo escondía mi caja de "Juguetes" los cuales ya estaban usados. Cuando baje dispuesta a limpiar la alfombra encontré a Boruto parado frente a la mancha de mis fluidos, se arrodilló y para mi horror paso sus dedos sobre ella llevándose a la boca—Dulce—Dijo simplemente para dirigirse a la cocina. Me sonrojé como pocas veces lo había hecho en mi vida, aquello solo me apresuró a limpiar mas rápido.

Cuando termine al mirar hacia arriba me tope con Boruto el cual desde esa posición se miraba como un Kage recibiendo su sombrero—Papá es una mierda—Dijo cerrando los ojos—Pero no se merece algo así—Paso junto a mi mientras me dejaba pálida en el lugar. Mi sangre era hielo en ese momento—Si esos bastardos entran de nuevo a esta casa—Hablaba con lentitud, cuando lo mire me tope con dos fríos trozos de hielo donde estaban sus ojos, me dio la sensación de que me mataría solo con esa mirada. Vi con cierto horror como sacaba una parte de la espada que siempre cargaba en la cintura—Habrá 6 muertos en el periódico—Y salio dando un portazo tan fuerte que derribo dos cuadros en la pared.

Me quede arrodillada por unos minutos mientras algo en particular venia a mi mente.

6

Ken, Hinata, Fuu, Sato, Lee y... yo...

Me sente en el sillón pensando cada vez más en ese numero, jamás temí tanto un simple numero. Inconscientemente agarre la fotografía donde salían los 3 miembros de mi familia y comencé a llorar. No lo había hecho en todos esos años y creo que necesitaba desahogarme, la sensación de perder a aquellos 3 solo había sido el último empujón. O quizá ver que mis dos bebes habían cambiado tanto y no me había dado cuenta... Quizá nisiquiera importancia.

Boruto por todo excepto el peinado era igual a su padre, vestía con una capa y una banda que aunque lo quisieran negar sabia que era de mi esposo, en altura y demás eran iguales, solo por unas pequeñas diferencias. Lo que me daba coraje era no haberle tomado importancia a esa cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo. Himawari era igual a mi con menos pecho y mas risueña, mientras dormía ella sonreía levementé. Tenia puesto un pantalón Ambu negro, una camisa amarilla y una chaqueta rosada, un conjunto adornado por una imagen de un girasol en su pecho, su Cabello era largo como yo lo tenia antes.

Luego de ver la imagen durante varios segundos decidí que o era ese vano placer que mis "amigos" me daban o era mi familia. La respuesta era tan obvia que ni siendo una segunda Naruto Uzumaki la dejaría pasar. Me levante decidida limpiándome el rostro y poniéndome mi ropa ninja, esa que no había usado en mucho tiempo. La cual también era ajustable a mi figura por lazos en partes de la ropa y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial decidida a acabar con todo ese embrollo... Sin saber que solo lo empeoraría y que tenia razón, ese dia terminaría todo pero no de la forma que había planeado.

Se que solo contaría lo que me había pasado ese dia ya que justo hoy se cumple un mes desde ese dia donde fui al centro comercial. Y termine narrando los últimos 18 años de mi vida, pero al final es mi diario y si no contaba esto a alguien algo dentro de mi se rompería.

Cuando llegue subí al tercer nivel donde deberían estar ese tipos, habían demasiados locales, desde comida hasta ropa pero yo no me dirigí a ninguno. Abrí La puerta Del almacén y justo escuche sus risas de fondo, la cerre y me dirigí hacia las risas, ese era su lugar común para contar el dinero del día o solo beber, estaban sentados en las cajas llenas de productos descansando y contando cosas sobre mi.

—Chicos...—Con la mirada más seria que pude obtener me acerque a ellos. Parecieron algo atemorizados por la mirada que les daba—...Esto se acabo, no quiero nada que ver con ustedes—Ellos me vieron durante varios segundos en silencio. Hasta que se rieron fuertemente, active mi Byakugan y al verlo Hina se puso de pie rápido—Wow Hime, ¿No te parece que acudir a la violencia seria mucho?...—

—Si, Solo les vine a decir eso. Si me vuelven a buscar... Lo lamentaran—Dije para darme la vuelta y comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás—¡No me dejaste terminar Hime!—Escuche que gritaba Hina desde atrás pero no me importó, solo quería ir a ver a mis hijos y mi esposo sin importarme en donde estaban—...No queremos que tu esposo se entere de NADA de lo que hacemos o ¿Si?—Me detuve un momento solo por la duda, de esa situación ellos serían los más perjudicados, principalmente porque Naruto creería mi versión antes que la suya. Mi opinión cambio cuando escuche Gemidos de mi persona, me mostraron sus teléfonos y Ken volteo una computadora solo para mostrarme vídeos De como me masturbaba para ellos ¿Cuando los habían tomado? Mi instinto asesino subió de manera que los 5 temblaron un poco, Sato sonrío De manera confiada—La tecnología es capaz de mandar archivo de todos tamaños incluso al otro lado del continente, puedes matarnos a los 5 pero uno de nosotros logrará mandar el vídeo y tu y tu pequeña Familia se irán a la mierda—Amenazó, no sabia tanto de tecnología pero reconocí los E-mail y el correo de mi esposo en ellos, mis piernas temblaron un poco pero me contuve y pensé que hacer, tenían los dedos justo en los lugares para mandarlos al primer movimiento.

—No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es Hime—Fuu me amenazó mientras tensaba todo el cuerpo, con mi Byakugan y mi instinto ninja activo de di cuenta que para mi desgracia lo que decían era cierto, los separaban unos metros entre sí, de manera que aunque logrará derrotarlos a todos uno lograría mandar el vídeo a tiempo—Vamos Hime, solo piensa que pensara tu familia... O toda tu aldea si miran estos vídeos haciendo ruidos obscenos, con vibradores en tus dos orificios—Ken hizo un ademán de decepción—A tu esposo le rompera el corazón ver a su amada esposa divirtiéndose con otros Hombres ¡Mientras el evita una guerra mundial!—Lo ultimo, de la guerra me deje un poco confundida.

—¿Porque creías que no estaba todo el dia? ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera estallado una guerra entre todas las naciones del mundo si no fuera por el!—Mas tarde, confirme lo que Sato me dijo. Siempre hacia viajes diplomáticos, estaba en juntas con los otros kages, entrenaba a Boruto, Sarada y Himawari junto a Sasuke y Hanabi para que ellos defendieran el mundo en caso de que algo saliera mal. Ellos todo el tiempo estuvieron ausentes haciendo misiones secretas por todo el continente y también fuera de él, arriesgando sus vidas para mantener la paz. Mis niños se habían vuelto Ambus desde hace mucho y no me había enterado de nada, me sentí miserable pero eso es adelantarme al futuro. En ese momento seguía sin saber si arriesgarme a Dejarlos inconscientes o no, la seriedad que tenían me dejaba en claro que ellos no jugaban con mandar el vídeo al mínimo movimiento mio.

—A cambio de los vídeos ¿Que quieren?—Pregunte sin perder mi dura mirada, me ahorrare mis pensamientos propios en ese momento—¿Que crees que venimos buscando de ti desde que te conocimos?—Pregunto Hina sin dejar su posición ni un solo segundo—¡Es verdad! Cuando te conocimos no sabíamos que eras esposa del Hokage ¡Y eso aumento nuestros deseos!—Dijo Sato imitando a Hina, no cambio su posición ni mientras hablaba. No era tan tonta como antes, fue fácil darme cuenta que buscaban—El primer día nuestro plan era Embriagarte ¡Eso que bebiste no era champán! ¡Era Rom, la bebida mas fuerte actualmente!—Lee frunció el ceño cuando termino de hablar—¡Pero resultaste ser una mujer resistente al alcohol! Lo que bebistes hubiera sido capaz de hacer caer inconsciente a cualquier otra mujer de esta aldea—Ken Suspiro con desgano, pero no aparto su dedo de la tecla de aquella computadora—¡Lo intentamos otras veces! Desde con alcohol adulterado hasta directamente con otros licores de venta pirata pero lo único que conseguimos fue aumentar tu resistencia al alcohol ¡Bebes mas que cualquier hombre que conozcamos en todo nuestro maldito continente natal! ¡Y al final solo terminas como si lo que bebistes fuera agua!—Fuu se veía frustrado, sinceramente en esos meses no me había dado cuenta, simplemente tomaba el "Champán" Que ellos me daban sin hacer muchas preguntas. Yo era lo contrario a Lee-kun (Del equipo De Gai Sensei) y después también lo comprobé, compre unas botellas de sake bajo miradas confundidas y ahí mismo me bebí una entera pero fuera del toque de sabor a arroz no sentí nada mas—Así que optamos por ganarnos tu amistad y esperar el día donde tuviéramos una oportunidad de volverte nuestra perra personal—Ese comentario machista solo logro conseguir que me molestara mas—No pensamos que fuera por simple juguetes sexuales ¡Pero el resultado fue magnífico! Tomamos vídeos cuando te descuidabas o comenzabas a gemir como perra en celo, el nuevo plan fue sobornarte después de unos meses pero claro, no podías hacer eso tan fácil ¿Verdad?—Ken sonrío para el mismo después borro su sonrisa, fue una mirada extraña—Después de pasar tanto tiempo con alguien lo terminas conociendo, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que quieras terminar nuestros "Negocios"—Se rieron unos segundos y luego volvieron a su seriedad, pero qué indecisos eran con sus emociones, decidí quitarles cualquier sonrisa de sus rostros—Mi hijo, Un Ambu bajo el cargo de mi esposo el Hokage descubrió lo que hacemos—Ellos borraron su seriedad durante segundos por temor, pese a lo musculosos de sus cuerpos eran civiles sin oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir contra ninjas—Jeje...—Pero se comenzaron a reír de nuevo, primero entre dientes y luego fuertemente, me dio un temblor involuntario pensar que ellos mandaran los vídeos por accidente.

—Entonces... Si tu Hijo No quiere ver a tu madre saltando sobre consoladores te sugiero quitarte la ropa, después de eso te dejaremos en paz y nos iremos sin dejar rastro de la aldea, y te dejaremos Todas las copias de los videos—Sato sonrío De manera macabra al terminar de hablar, mi plan era dejar que se distrajeran pero ellos eran más listos de lo que pense—¡PERO! Primero ponte lo que esta ahí dentro—Fuu metió su pie abajo de una mesa tras de el, pateo una pequeña caja roja que conocía muy bien pese a que ya no era ninja, un paquete de la armería de Tenten, me agaché sin dejar de mirar sus manos con mi Byakugan. Si hubieran enviado los E-Mail no hubiera dudado en matarlos. Dentro de la caja había algo que no me espere aunque tambien era lo obvio si venia de esa armería—Sellos de Chacra de Tenten—Dije mirando a mis ex amigos con confusion. Esos sellos funcionales estaban prohibidos a la venta de civiles, incluso de algunos ninjas si no había una orden del Hokage para su usó—Los consoladores que usas son de los más caros pero no los más caros—Hina tomo un catálogo sobre puesto en una caja y me lo mostró, era de consoladores con formas y tamaños algo extraños—Estos son los que tu Amiga Tenten compró pero no tenia el dinero para pagarlos, así que le pedimos sellos de forma ilegal y nos los vendió—Fuu se carcajeo seguidos de los demás—Pensábamos ponértelos esta noche para acabar con broche de oro nuestro mes—Ken sonrio de manera que me pareció muy obscena—Pero tendremos que adelantar el postre, ahora ponte los sellos en las muñecas y en los tobillos ahora ¡No queremos que nos estorben ¿Cierto?!—Pregunto Fuu mientras los otros observaban, me los puse en donde me pidieron sin despejar la vista, colocandolos alrededor de dichos lugares y los mire esperando que fueran lo suficientemente idiotas para no saber como activarlos, de los últimos errores que cometería ese día—Usa tu chacra para activarlos ya que nosotros no contamos con ello—Maldije por dentro en ese momento y no me quedó otra opción que mandar chacra a los sellos los cuales como podrán adivinar brillaron y en ese momento perdí mi Byakugan quedando solo con mi visión normal, ellos dejaron de tensar sus cuerpos y suspiraron algo aliviados.

—¡Itadakimatsu!—Antes de que tan siquiera me diera por vencida y callera rendida ellos se me acercaron como leones a una simple cebra. No quería pensar en nada en ese momento, solo que terminaran rápido pero no pude evitar pensar que ellos habían esperado eso desde un año atrás. Sato tomo mi rostro y me beso con fuerza, no pude evitar soltar un Chillido por la repentina sensación de ser tocada por 5 pares de manos al mismo tiempo. Sentí como su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca, jugueteando con la mía, lamiendo cada esquina desde los dientes hasta donde su asquerosa lengua pudiera entrar. Las manos de los demás me tocaron sobre la ropa y por mis piernas, me quitaron mis sandalias ninjas y las tiraron a algún rincón, sentí un escalofrío cuando la boca de Fuu comenzó a lamer mis pies alternando uno con el otro, yo era levantada por Ken. Cuando sentí la necesidad de respirar Sato me soltó solo para comenzar a soltar los lazos que ataban mi ropa ninja de color azul. Hina disfrutaba de apretar mi culo, abriéndole pese a que mi pantalón negro ajustado aun no había caído.

Finalmente Sato logro soltar en último lazo y mi blusa cayó al suelo revelando mi sujetador de encaje—¡Paren!—Lee grito haciéndoles hacia un lado, todos obedecieron y casi me resbale por la saliva que cubria mis pies—Siempre había querido intentar esto ¡Y esos enormes pechos Serán perfectos!—Sin contemplaciones Lee me empujo y caí de espadas, se puso sobre mi cintura y se desabrocho su pantalón para liberar su miembro. Los demás observaban que haría y yo me incluía con algo de miedo, mis pechos siempre fueron muy sensibles. Naruto los disfrutaba pero solo los amasaba con las manos y en pocas ocasiones le dejaba lamerlos como aquel día en el hospital hace tantos años.

Lee paso su duro y gran pene en mi vientre y los dirigió hacia mi sujetador, sin muchas contemplaciones lo subió casi liberando mis pechos, mis pezones eran visibles apenas cubiertos pero no me quito el bra, solo se acomodó y lo metió en medio de mis pechos—¡Son tan suaves como siempre soñe!—Sacudió su pene entre mis pechos mientras sentía como se deslizaba entre ellos, la única lubricacion que necesito fue una simple escupida entre penetración para que se deslizara con más facilidad. Cerre los ojos esperando despertar un año atrás sin conocerlos pero me trajeron a la realidad de golpe, Fuu tomo mi cabello para subir un poco mi Cabeza y sin compasión me metió su pene en mi boca entre abierta, el sabor e incluso el olor me dio nauseas.

Otras manos las cueles no pude identificar bajaron mi ajustado pantalón, luego sentí como hacían mis bragas a un lado para meter un consolador en mi ano, me retorci entre el ahogo por el pene en mi boca, la presión en mi abdomen, y el dolor de mi culo. Me sentí como si estuviera en el infierno, esta no era la brusquedad que tanto me gustaba con Naruto, el era solo pasión mezclada con una ternurá, y después solo eran mimos por el arrepentimiento pero esto era solo dolor y nauseas, no se si llamarle suerte pero un enorme pene me penetro de golpe la vagina disminuyendo mi dolor en mi ano, las caderas del que después identifique como Sato se soltaron y me penetraron con fuerza. Ese pene era algo mas grande que el de mi esposo. Mis manos estaban sobre la cintura de Fuu tratando que sus embistes fueran menos fuertes y buscando respirar Cuando podía, sentí una cantidad de semen caliente grande entre mis pechos y Fuu se me quito de encima, Ken y Hina se masturbaban disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, cuando creo me puse azul fue cuando Fuu me soltó y comencé a toser respirando a bocanadas mientras Sato no detenía sus empujes causándome un pequeño placer que fue aumentando poco a poco cuando el consolador salio de mi culo—Eres toda una puta ¡Con algo de entrenamiento ganarías mas que tu esposo usando solo tu apretada vagina!—Me sentí mal por las palabras de Sato, cuando vieron que ya podía respirar normalmente cortaron mi sujetador con una navaja la cual después lanzaron para evitar que la usará, Ken y Hina comenzaron a chupar mis pechos, mordiéndolos y succionandolos.

—Que suerte tenían tus hijos al poder disfrutar de estos dos jugosos pechos—Hina Cuando dejaba de lamer me decía cosas como esas, no les tome mucha importancia ya que el placer de mi entrepierna no me permitía pensar bien pero solo una oración me hizo volver en mí—¡Podríamos volver nuestra perra a la hija del Hokage!—

—L-os... Matarían antes de... Ponerle... U-un dedo encima... Aghh—Entre gemidos pude completar mi amenaza, yo Boruto y Naruto los matariamos antes de que se le acercaran un metro, no fueron nunca lo suficientemente idiotas para hacerlo—Mira como tenemos a la esposa del Hokage, ¡y aun seguimos vivos! ¡Jajajajaja!—Sato después de terminar de hablar apretó los dientes y mi espalda instintivamente se curvo cuando tuve uno de los mejores órganos de mi vida, si. Me siento culpable cuando lo pienso pero no puedo mentir sobre eso Diario Mío, sentí como mi vientre se llenaba con semen, un ardor que se extendió en todo mi cuerpo pero no me dieron descanso, solo termino Lee empujo a Sato para penetrarme de la misma manera—¡La fiesta no esta ni empezando Hime! ¡No te desmayes!—Fuu tomo mi cabeza para meterme su pene en mi boca mientras Sato descansaba, no lo pude ver bien pero alcance a ver como se sentaba, Ken y Hina aun chupaban mis pechos—Ojala saliera leche de Aquí—Dijo Ken apretándolos con la mano con fuerza, estaba demasiado sensible después de tantas lamidas seguidas y acabe solo con que apretará mi seno derecho—¡Estas apretando demasiado Hime!—Lee se quejó un poco para luego penetrarme con más fuerza.

Fue una larga hora donde estuvieron intercambiando sus posiciones hasta que todos acabaron en mi dilatada vagina, me quede acostada unos minutos sintiendo como el semen salia a bombones de mi vagina hasta llegar a mi culo. Ken me jalo hacia el para que quedara arrodillada, estaba desnuda frente a ellos 5 que parecían haber recuperado sus fuerzas—Quiero que nos complazcas toda la maldita tarde sin descanso Hime—Me acaricio el rostro para mostrarme el pene más grande que había visto, lo puso contra mis entreabiertos labios—No queremos que tu esposo vea los vídeos verdad—Asistí como pude y comencé a lamerlo, mi lengua lo recorrió lo mejor que pudo. Hasta ese dia solo le había hecho una "Mamada"a Naruto para su 25 cumpleaños. Después unas cuantas en ocasiones especiales pero no podía pensar en eso, Hina, Fuu, Lee y Sato también pasaban sus propios penes en mi cara.

Me siento sucia solo de recordarlo. ¡Moriria de verguenza si alguien leyera esto!. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que chuparlos todos, los masturbaba con mis dos manos pero no me daba abasto—¡Quiero acabar denuevo en tu vagina!—Dijo Fuu y entre todos me levantaron para que quedara inclinada, aunque no era como si tuviera fuerza para sostenerme. Fuu me penetro de nuevo y tras unas pocas embestidas acabo dentro de mi. Luego fue Ken el que acabo en mi rostro y me toco tragarme la esperma de Hina, el cual me dio una bofetada cuando lo comencé a escupir. Lee acabo en mis pechos para darle una bofetada a los dos y finalmente Sato me acabo en el cabello. Si cualquiera que conociera me hubiera visto en ese estado hubiera preferido cortarme el cuello.

Caí rendida con la garganta adolorida y bañaba con semen, cuando pensé que todo había terminado Lee me alzo el rostro—3er asalto—

No creo poder acordarme de todo lo que paso en el resto del día, si aun te lo preguntas diario al almacén solo podíamos entrar nosotros 6. Nadie más tenia permiso y lo agradezco, me desmaye bastantes veces de tantas corridas. Ellos me usaron como les dio la gana, mi vagina y mi ano quedaron abiertos de tal forma que tomaría mas de unos días para volver a su forma original. Mi primer anal no soy capaz de recordar con quien de los 5 fue. De las cosas más "importantes" de recordar fue cuando tuve mi primer doble penetración. Me pusieron sobre un banco y Sato junto a Ken me penetraron por mi vagina y el culo, me castigaron durante tanto rato que perdí la conciencia cuando acabe y la recupere cuando ellos acabaron en mí. Luego me dejaron minutos mientras descansaban. Tirada sobre un charco de Fluidos que no podía identificar.

Después hicieron lo mas duro que puedo recordar, mientras me hacían montar con mis únicas fuerzas a Hina, Fuu me empujo para penetrarme por mi abierto ano, no. Eso no fue lo "Duro", fue que después de unos segundos el pene de Lee se metiera también por el mismo orificio, fue demasiado para mi, tener 3 penes dentro me hizo gemir, gritar, chillar como loca. Solo había tenido pocos multiorgasmos en mi vida pero lo de esa ocasión fue algo diferente, literalmente me iban a matar de placer. Ya que como sabrán el cuerpo humano no esta capacitado para recibir place continuo por mucho tiempo.

Pero si pensaban que eso acababa ahí, mientras tenia 3 penes en mi interior Sato tomo mi rostro y me hizo atragantarme con su pene. Tomando turnos con Ken para meter sus grandes pedazos de carne en mi adolorida garganta.

Cuando acabaron yo perdí todo rastro de cordura y caí al completo inconsciente, me desperté horas después al parecer ya que perdí la noción del tiempo, solo escuchaba risas de fondo y cuando logre entre abrir los ojos mire como ponían un celular frente a mí, estaba el que después me entere era el vídeo de lo que me hicieron cuando caí inconsciente.

—Para cuando alguien tan ocupado como el Hokage pueda revisar esto. Ya estaremos fuera del continente—Vi con horror como lo enviaban al correo de mi esposo y luego se alejaban, Ken volvió mientras yo trataba de recuperar fuerzas solo para tirarme una carta de despido—Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Hinata-sama, ya elegimos a alguien para que administre esta centro comercial, sin ti trabajando a nuestro lado este lugar nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos así que como regaló de despedida esta noche todo lo que tomes de esta tienda será por nuestro bolsillo, y cierra al salir—Tras eso ellos se fueron por las cajas y yo me quede tirada ahí por un tiempo. Cerca de una hora de descanso me pude levantar, mi ropa no estaba y en el suelo estaba un llavero con todas las lleves de los negocios, solo faltaban la de la puerta principal y la puerta trasera. Me quede en el suelo pese a que me pude haber levantado. Al final Naruto lo sabría todo o eso pensé en ese momento, llore en silencio por media hora mas y al final resignada me levante para irme.

No había nadie y todo estaba cerrado, cabe destacar que estaba desnuda y cubierta de semen así que agradecí eso. Primero fui a los baños solo a vomitar por un rato. Después tome un baño increíblemente largo en la sala de empleados, pase mas de 1 hora tratando de limpiar todo mi cuerpo pero por mas que lo intentaba seguía sintiéndome sucia, me sente abriendo mis piernas y deje que el semen que estaba dentro de mi saliera, al final quedo bastante dentro de mi, caí en cuenta que podía quedar embarazada y en esos momentos pensé en el suicido muy seriamenté. Pero eso seria perder el poco honor que me quedaba.

Fui por ropa solo con una toalla cubriéndome. No me interesaba cual fuera, lleve bastantes bragas para recuperar todas las que había perdido en ese endemoniado mes, desayune, almorcé y cene al mismo tiempo en el café donde me junte con mis amigas antes, había mucha comida fácil de hacer. La comida me sabio mal, tenia el sabor a semen en mi boca.

Cerre el local por inercia y camine por la oscura calle, no tenia idea de que horas eran y no me interesaba de hecho. Hiciera lo que hiciera me terminaría enfrentando a mi esposo. Al llegar a mi Casa cerre la puerta y caí en el sillón, al verme en el espejo me dio algo de miedo propio ver mis vacíos ojos.

Me decidí por distraerme un poco y encendí la televisión, pase de canal en canal hasta que termine viendo un reportaje de mi esposo apretando las manos de líderes de otros países. Tras 6 años en conflicto Naruto gano la guerra verbal y consiguió la paz sin levantar apenas un dedo a la guerra. Tras verlo unos minutos sentí mi chacra volver a mi cuerpo, los sellos habían caducado y desaparecieron entre cenizas, por suerte Tenten había hecho los sellos así para evitar meterse en problemas por lo que hicieran ese quinteto.

Tras 20 minutos hablando de política el reportaje cambio para un "Última hora" Se mostraba un carruaje en llamas, a la policía militar y los Ambus revisando dicho carruaje, hablaba sobre el asesinato de los 5 dueños de la tienda popular "Totsubi", Yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos y no le tome importancia hasta que mi instinto ninja me dijo que había peligro tras de mi. Instintivamente me agaché y sentí un aire en mi espalda, si era un asesino podría matarme si quisiera. En ese momento no me importaba nada. Pero luego la hoja de una katana se puso contra mi cuello y me hizo hacia atrás quedando atrapada entre el respaldo del sillón y la hoja, entre la oscuridad pude ver brillando un ojo blanco y otro azul.

—Solo dame una razón ¡Una maldita e insignificante razón para no matarte a ti también!—Me amenazó la voz de mi hijo, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver que tenia manchas de sangre en su rostro. Lo mire por varios segundos y caí en cuenta de que si mi esposo estaba al otro lado del mundo alguien más tuvo que haber recibido el correo con el vídeo. Mire a mi hijo. Sabia que el veía el mismo vacío en mis ojos que yo había visto en le espejo. Espero segundos y cuando sentí que la hoja apretaba la piel de mi cuello amenazando con cortarla de mi boca salio un débil "Soy tu madre".

—Mi madre no era una simple prostituta—Quito la katana de mi cuello y se dio la vuelta—Has lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no te dejare acercarte a Himawari Nunca mas en lo que te quede de vida—Y desapareció entre las sombras como todo un Ambu. De nuevo caí en desesperación.

Boruto en menos de lo que pensé cumplió su promesa, al día siguiente sin decir nada vi como se llevo maletas de su cuarto y el de su hermana. Himawari solo llego a despedirse días después, con un abrazo y un beso en mi mejilla mientras eramos vigiladas por Boruto.

Posiblemente ella ya lo sabía pero no lo quiso decir. Lo que paso después me sorprendió un poco. Unos días después yo estaba en una depresión bastante grande solo levantándome de mi cama para comer algo o ir al baño, pero unos Ambus me ordenaron ir a la plaza central donde acudí junto a toda la gente de la aldea, de la torre Hokage salio Naruto sonriendo con orgullo, anuncio su retiro dejando mudos a todos incluyéndome. Sasuke se puso al otro lado y de pronto una jovencita que apenas pude reconocer se puso entre los dos, llevaba el traje ceremonial del Hokage, Sarada Uchiha era nombrada Octava Hokage. Naruto tomo el sombrero de Hokage y se lo puso. Ella hablo sobre la voluntad de fuego y todo termino en exclamaciones y gritos a su nombre en toda la aldea.

Me quede viendo como ella saludaba y cuando terminó mire como abrazo a Naruto para también abrazar a Sasuke, Boruto con un traje Ambu cayó junto a ella y se colocó a su lado. Los dos juntos se veían imponentes.

Me retire a mi casa sin decir nada para volver a caer en mi oscuridad y culpa de nuevo. Pero ¡Sorpresa! Naruto me esperaba en la entrada con una mirada melancólica y con arrepentimiento abrió sus brazos indicándome que lo abrazara, me derrumbe mentalmente ahí mismo y solo lo abrasé con toda la fuerza que pude y llore como una magdalena, el solo me acaricio La Cabeza con ternura que no merecía.

Me prometió que nunca me dejaría de ahí en adelante. Que le agradecía a Boruto haberse mudado con Himawari para darnos privacidad, Boruto no pudo decírselo al final. Yo le quise decir Lo siento hasta que mi garganta se cansara pero nada salio, me quede muda, me beso y me hizo el amor, mientras lo haciamos dijo que no era tan apretada como antes pero me invente alguna excusa, cuando el se durmió yo llore en el baño toda la noche hasta que me canse y cai rendida, me lleno de mimos pero no era lo mismo. Sus caricias eran iguales que cuando nos casamos pero yo era diferente, estaba manchada, sucia. Las siguientes dos semanas me las pase con el, solo iba a comprar y volvía, salíamos en paseos que solo el disfrutaba, me atormente a mi misma cada segundo con el recuerdo de el Quintero extranjero.

Al final termine embarazada para el gusto de mi esposo, justo hoy mientras escribo esto me hice la prueba y salio positiva pero temo que la vida que este dentro de mi no sea de Naruto y sea de cualquiera de aquellos que hasta hace menos de dos meses ves vi como amigos. Naruto duerme a pocos metros de mi, se durmió después de tratar de elegir el nombre del nuevo niño o niña pero eso es cosa aparte.

Solo es un petición la que hago a Kami. Que Naruto no me pida una prueba de sangre pese a que dudo que lo haga, yo misma tengo miedo de saber quien es el padre. Ya perdí a mis hijos y no deseo perder a mi esposo.

 _N/A: Bueno amigos ese fue mi primer fanfic escrito, esto será una colección de One-Shot o historias de hasta 5 capítulos narrando historias eróticas de los personajes de Naruto. Mi serie favorita. El primero que escribí fue del género Hentay Netorade espero no haber ofendido a nadie con el tema a usar._

 _Espero sus recomendaciones, observaciones y consejos para seguir escribiendo. Tomare en cuenta ideas también que me dejen, espero y les haya gustado._

 _Nós vemos._


	2. Capitulo 2: Icha Icha parte 1

**Crónicas prohibidas de las hojas capitulo 2.**

Icha Icha volumen final. _parte 1._

Aquel era un día relativamente normal en la aldea de la hoja, si es que ver a todos corriendo con caras pensativas, a Lee cargando a Tenten la cual era cubierta por una manta simulando ser un bebe con todo y chupete en la boca mientras el pupilo de Gai tenia un extraño vestido y claro, el Sensei de ambos actuaba como una especie de padre. Shino volaba por ahí con sus insectos y un largo ETC. Aquello era por una razón en especial, la boda de Naruto y Hinata se acercaba. Pero la pregunta importante era ¿En donde estaban ellos?

Hinata estaba charlando con su hermana menor y su padre sobre el futuro del clan con toda la seriedad imaginada, dicho tema estaba por darse fin. Pero el rubio Héroe favorito de todos ¿A caso descansando? ¿Acaso en una misión súper secreta para salvar el mundo? ¿Entrenando para proteger en el futuro a su aldea?. No, no era ningúna de esas, el rubio salia de la funeraria de la aldea pero no para ningún asunto trágico. Salia sosteniendo una carta con confusion—Últimas palabras, si claro. Espero que el viejo rabo verde no me traiga problemas Dattebayo—Aquella carta era de su maestro, en su testamento estaba claramente que si el no llegaba a ver el día de la boda de su alumno, se le entregará a este una carta específicamente 2 mes antes de su boda y específicamente de esa funeraria, si es que se casaba y como si lo haría justo ahí estaba. Pasando a recoger el ultimo pedido de su antiguo maestro, que pese a estar muerto solía meterlo en problemas muy pero muy a menudo. Como pagar deudas que a el le correspondían, Lidiar con prometidas que al parecer le dejo para quitarle lo ratito, hacer misiones que a el le tocaban y así podía seguir todo el jodido día con una lista tan larga que se acabaría el solo todo el papel de la aldea solo para escribirla.

Saludo a cuantas personas se le presentaron, ignoro lo mejor que pudo el coqueteo de muchas chicas bastante más jóvenes que el y miro el escándalo que se había formado entre los invitados de su boda. Se rasco la nuca con nervios por eso ultimo.

Al llegar a su departamento del cual se tendría que despedir fue a su escritorio y abrió La Carta rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía e inventaba que no fuera nada que le perjudicará.

La carta comenzaba con el típico saludo que se salto para llegar a lo importante.

Querido alumno mio, si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto, si no lo estoy ¡Deja esto donde lo encontraste ahora!. Bueno si sigues leyendo entonces significa que es la primera. Me llego la hora así que no diré nada sobre ello. Como sabrás soy un escritor Erótico, mis libros son de los más vendidos a nivel mundial... Por lo menos en el sector erótico jeje... En fin. Ya que te insistí en que leyeras mis libros y no me obedesistes supongo que te daré un resumen rapido de ellos.

El primero es de un joven chico y sus aventuras con sus con sus compañeras de clases.

El segundo es una secuela.

El tercero trata sobre un joven viajero que buscaba la amante perfecta.

El cuarto de un joven que busca pervertir a su novia, creo que ese lo puedes reconocer gracias a su portada Naranja jajaja.*

—Kakashi-Hentay—

¡No dejes de leer mocoso! Bien, después hice una secuela como mi quinto libro.

El sexto sobre como el protagonista viajaba con su pupilo pervirtiendolo poco a poco con mujeres mayores que el, pero este era tan idiota que solo le tocaba al Protagonista divertirse.*

—Eso me suena algo familiar Dattebayo—

¡Todo parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia! En fin, el séptimo es sobre las desventuras del protagonista del libro con antiguas compañeras de la academia ninja.

¿Y todo esto que te importa? Bueno, en un principio me propuse hacer 8 libros, si llegaste hasta aquí significa que estoy muerto así que al diablo, el octavo libro yo no lo podía hacer ¡Soy un espíritu libre! Nadie jamás logrará domar al gran ¡Jiraya! En fin, dejare este pedido a tu cargo. Que tu completes la gran Saga de Icha Icha.*

—¡Quieres que escriba un maldito libro erotico!—

¡Aun no acabo! Tengo que decirte de la trama del libro ¡Que escribirás en mi nombre! La trama va de como un joven el cual dentro de un corto tiempo se casara y como buscara ganar experiencia para complacer a su prometida en la cama, así que va de cama en cama contacto todas sus experiencias en el libro.*

—Bueno es sencillo ¡No hay manera de que engañe a Hinata cuando aún no nos hemos casado dattebayo!—Naruto arrugo el papel y lo tiro, pero por alguna clase de Deus Ex machina este papel reboto En la ventana cállendo frente a él, casi como diciendo "¡Aun no terminas de leerla!", pensó que hacer y al final volvió a su lectura.

Ya todo esta arreglado para que el libro se publique de forma que no te veas involucrado, se dirá que en mi testamento decía que tenia que pasar x tiempo para que este fuera publicado, ¡Solo recuerda cambiar nombres y lugares de los hechos para que nadie sospeche! De ser posible ¡Inventa una nueva aldea, un nuevo continente y una nueva política! Este es mi ultimo encargo en vida ¡Porfavor cumple con el último deseo de tu maestro y has posible su legado!

ATT: ¡Jiraya el Galante!*

... ... La carta ardía afuera del departamento.

No había manera alguna en el planeta de que llegara a escribir algo así ¡Nisiquiera era escritor! Jamás traicionaría a su bella novia, eso jamas.

Pese a que pensaba eso no logro sacarse de la mente la carta de su maestro, paso en su cama viendo el techo sin saber que diablos hacer, era su última voluntad pero estaba Hinata, luego recordaba la trama del libro "Ganar experiencia para complacer a su prometida en la cama", el y Hinata aun no habían hecho el amor. Oportunidades habían tenido pero nunca habían llegado a cruzar la raya, el temía lastimaría y ella tenia que su cuerpo no le gustara, eso ultimo no lo sabia.

Le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que tocaron su puerta, se levantó con pereza y al abrirla se encontró a su adorada novia que venia sonriendo—¡Ya todo esta arreglado! Hanabi será la heredera del clan formalmente de ahora en adelante, podremos casarnos con toda normalidad—Por felicidad le dio un abrazo y como siempre sintió los pechos de su novia, aplastandose contra el. El prefería concentrarse en el calor reconfortante que emanaba, en su espalda que el acariciaba y en el olor de su cabello ¡Hinata lo podría tener de rodillas solo si lo pidiera!. Pero esta ves, por la carta de su maestro el quería comprobar algo, algo el diría crucial para su persona.

—Hinata—La Hyūga le volteo a ver solo para sentir como Naruto la besaba, se sorprendió al principio por la repentina acción pero solo sonrío y lo correspondió, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la nuca de su futuro esposo. Todo era paz en ese momento para Hinata, a veces temía que podía despertar de ese sueño tan perfecto siendo la prometida del amor de su vida ¡Despertar en su época de la academia!

Dicho perfecto momento se rompió cuando una de las manos de su prometido bajo para posarse en su muslo, lo acaricio lentamente con la yema de sus dedos sin dejar de besarla y luego subió un poco para apretar su nalga derecha, dio un respingo y trato de separarse nerviosa ¡Roja de pies a cabeza! Pero los besos de Naruto lograron que se controlará. El la dejaria de tocar en cualquier segundo ¿Verdad?

Naruto al no ver resistencia, la separó de el, se veía tan frágil así. Apretó La suave nalga de su novia, un ella emitió un chillido de sorpresa, le miro rogándole con la mirada que parara y el lo hizo.

De nuevo estaban en la misma situación incomoda de siempre, lo mas lejos que habían llegado fue en una noche donde ella se quedo a dormir con el, terminaron solo con ropa interior, sudados y rojos ¡Nerviosos en todo sentido! Y al final, también se rindieron dejando que poco a poco los besos les bajaran la calentura ¡Ambos eran inexpertos en el tema! ¿Quien los podía culpar?

—L-lo siento de verdad... Aun no me siento... Lista—A Hinata le hubiera encantado decir "Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente hermosa para ti" pero no dijo nada, Naruto se rasco la nuca y dijo arrepentido—No, es mi culpa, no quiero presionarte de mas Dattebayo—La tomó del rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—De verdad... Perdón—Pasaron la tarde restante en su rutina, olvidando el tema para concentrarse en los preparativos de su boda, desde los invitados hasta la decoración ¡Era mucho trabajo!

Al final Hinata se quedo esa noche ahí, al fin y al cabo ¡Eran prometidos! Nadie diría nada, el se quedo viendo la ventana miéntras ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, era muy tarde cuando decidió acostarse a su lado y siguiendo un extraño juego entre ellos, desabrocho la pijama de su novia para ver sus pechos escondidos tras un sujetador. A la mañana siguiente Hinata se colocaba bien la Pijama sin decir nada. El solo disfrutaba de verlos, de tocarlos con la yema de sus dedos en pocas veces y luego la abrazaba para dormir. Entrelazaban sus piernas y ella se acomodaba en su pecho, mientras el le acariciaba 6 veces exactas su largo cabello. Si fuera mas corto le sería más fácil.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar juntos ambos se despidieron y fueron a cumplir sus últimas responsabilidades antes de dedicarse completamente a su boda. Hinata con los deberes de su clan y el con sus deberes de Shinobi, aunque sinceramente la mente aun la tenia en la carta de su maestro.

"Ganar experiencia para complacer a su prometida en la cama"

"Mi ultima voluntad" "Cumple con mi legado" "El ultimo libro" "¡Jiraya el Galante!"

—Me arrepentiré de esto Dattebayo—Penso lanzando un largo suspiro ¿Por donde empezar? ¿Un prostíbulo? No seria muy conveniente ver al héroe del mundo entrar en uno, mucho menos ahora que era una figura pública admirada por los niños, además podría contagiarse de alguna enfermedad y no quería arruinar su vida con Hinata de esa forma.

Camino por la aldea hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, ahí saludo a sus conocidos y llego donde Kakashi el cual parecía querer suicidarse por el aburrimiento, guardo el libro de portada naranja en sus ropas. Vio a Iruka en el marco de la ventana pero prefirió prestar mas atención al libro del Hokage.

"El novio que quería pervertir a su novia" si no mal recordaba. ¿El podría pervertir a alguien tan tímida como Hinata? Ja. Si claro, sacudió su cabeza para alejar tales ideas ¡No estaba de humor para algo así! ¡Quería a su difunto maestro pero porque siempre terminaba en situaciones tan estúpidas como esas!—Tierra llamando a Naruto, Tierra llamando a Naruto—Levanto la vista apenado al ver como Iruka se preparaba para darle un coscorrón que no pudo rebasar—¡Kakashi-Sama te estuvo hablando desde hace rato y no le prestastes atención!—Lo reprendió como si aun fuera un niño de la academia.

—Ya hablamos de los Honoríficos Iruka, solo Kakashi—Hablo el Hokage irritado, no viendo la hora de que su alumno atolondrado se pusiera el sombrero para disfrutar de un retiro eterno leyendo sus libros—Aun es el Hokage Kakashi-Sama, no puedo faltar...—

—Perdón por interrumpir Sensei pero no estoy de humor para sus discusiones—Naruto maldijo internamente a Jiraya, no había manera que se librará de esa situación, podría negarse pero el título de "Última voluntad" lo hacia importante—Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto, aun no preparamos tu despedida de soltero pero no es para que te enojes—Kakashi saco un rollo de su escritorio y extendió la mano con el—Una ves vuelvas te aseguro que disfrutaras de esta despedida de soltero a lo máximo—Naruto tomo el rollo no queriendo discutir de nuevo que no quería despedida de soltero, lo extendió y leyó el mensaje—Así que ¿Ex camaradas de Orochimaru están causando problemas en la aldea de los arrozales?—Pregunto subiendo el rostro con confusion—¿No seria mejor que fuera Orochimaru el que acudiera a la misión entonces?—

—Orochimaru aun tiene denegado la salida de la aldea, los prófugos al parecer quieren iniciar una revolución. No creo que tengas problemas con la misión y esta es la ultima encargada que tienes. Después podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con Hinata—¿Pudo jurar escuchar una risa pervertida de Ambos? No, debió equivocarse, Kakashi Se carraspeo—En fin suerte con la misión—Hizo una inclinación y salio de ahí, mientras mas rápido terminara la estúpida misión mas rápido podria lidiar con el asunto de la última edición del Icha Icha.

Pero volvía al principio del dilema. No era escritor, mucho menos erótico ¡Aun era virgen y tenia que escribir un libro erótico! , pensó y pensó pero no se le ocurrió por donde empezar, llego a olvidarse que tenia que ir a una misión y durante casi media hora camino pensativo. Decidió que pasaría por una guía para escritores en la biblioteca. Si es que existía algo así o en verdad estaría en problemas.

Mientras Naruto estaba en la biblioteca al otro lado de la aldea, en la mansión Hyūga Hinata estaba en ropa interior dentro de su habitación frente a un espejo, se ponía en diferentes posiciones admirando su propio cuerpo ¿Ella era hermosa? ¿Tan hermosa como Sakura, Ino o Tenten? ¿Como Shion? Aun recordaba cuando esa rubia vino a Konoha, ambas eran tan iguales que se levantaron rumores sobre ellas y sus padres, rumores tan fuertes que Hiashi tuvo que desmentir por su propia cuenta. Ella vino buscando matrimonio con Naruto pero ellos dos ya salían Cuando ella llego, todo termino en una pelea entre las dos ¡Ni ella sabia como habían terminado así! Se sentaron en un comedor a charlar, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando Shion dijo que Naruto era solo suyo ¡Exploto! La idea de perder algo que tanto le costó conseguir como el amor de Naruto hizo que se le lanzará encima y Shion se defendió bastante bien. Hasta que unos Ambus llegaron para detenerlas destrozaban todo lo que estaba al alrededor de ambas. Shion tuvo que volver a su país y ella estuvo castigada por tiempo indefinido por su padre.

Naruto no dijo nada al respecto. No es como si pudiera decirlo de hecho ya que no se vieron hasta 6 semanas después y cuando se reunieron el actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero después de eso se mostró algo mas insegura, Naruto había amado a Sakura mucho tiempo, era muy buen amigo de muchas chicas hermosas, había salvado princesas de países en el pasado que ofrecían muchas mejores cosas que ella y desde que era el héroe del mundo vivía rodeado de halagos y regalos femeninos. ¡El tenia mas ropa que ella misma! Toda regalada por chicas las cueles parecían conocerlo muy bien ya que solo le regalaban ropa que mezclaba el negro azul y naranja. Naruto tenia un corazón grande, no rechazaba ningún regalo ni menos una simple tarjeta de amor, las cueles tenia en cajas colocadas en todo su departamento llenas hasta el tope ya que nunca tiraría ninguna. No se negaba a tomarse fotos con quien se lo pedía, tampoco hacer demostraciones de Taijutsu en la academia y había averiguado que aquellas demostraciones eran casi exigidas por la población femenina.

"Tu me quisiste antes de que fuera llamado héroe ¿Cierto? Desde que me consideraban un demonio ¿A quien crees que preferiría entonces Dattebayo?" Eso le dijo el molesto cuando en una ocasión no lo soporto y pelearon por una chica la cual lo beso mientras se tomaban una fotografía, no fue en la boca pero si fue muy cercano para su gusto.

Pese a las palabras ¡No Podía evitar mostrarse insegura! Sus Pechos eran más grandes de lo que le gustaban ¡Una tortura para su espalda! No tan grandes como los de Tsunade a la cual tuvo que acudir en busca de consejos para el dolor de espalda. Sakura se Quejaba aveces por su falta de pecho pero ¡Si supiera que se sentía tener unos tan grandes no los pediría! Simplemente no entendía por qué a los hombres les gustaban los pechos grandes, Naruto los acariciaba cuando dormían juntos, le desabrochaba su pijama y a ella no le importaba mucho. Ella insegura y el miedoso, su intimidad no iba a ningún lado a ese paso, si uno se atrevía a avanzar el otro retrocedía, no sabia que hacer con tal situación pero no tenia el valor de ir a preguntarle directamente a Naruto "¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Te parezco sexy?" ¿Que era sexy para Naruto? Si era un cuerpo parecido al de Sakura estaba perdida.

—¿Cuando vas a dejar de verte al espejo? Estoy seguro que a tu prometido le gustaría más la vista—Hablo Hanabi Causándole un infarto tan grande que murió y resusito en el acto—¡Hanabi no entres cuando me este cambiando!—Busco rápidamente su ropa mientras su hermana se carcajeaba divertida—¿Cambiándote? No conozco a ninguna chica que se tarde tanto en arreglarse ¡Dudo que ni las hijas de un rey tardarían tanto!—Hanabi negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su hermana que aun buscaba su ropa, sonrío con malicia y le dio una nalgada que resonó en todo el cuarto, Hinata pego un salto olímpico junto a un chillido que según los cálculos de Hanabi debió oírse hasta la mitad de la aldea—¡Hanabi!—Y la heredera se volvió a reír sin parar a consta de su Hermana que estaba inventando un nuevo tono de rojo con su rostro—¡No se ni porque intentas taparte! Ambas somos hermanas, mujeres y estoy convencida que no escondes nada debajo de la ropa que yo no tenga o conozca—Hanabi le saco la lengua mientras Hinata sacaba humo de la cabeza por el enojo, aquella época donde ambas actuaban frías con la otra parecía tan lejana y añorada—Ja, algún día debes dejar de actuar así de tímida, mírate. A tu edad y con prometido y nisiquiera te has comprado ropa interior de encaje. ¡Ja! ¡¿Conejos?! No pudiste tratar de pedir algo un poco menos infantil que ¡Conejos!—Así era, la ropa interior de Hinata era Blanca y tanto en el sujetador como en las bragas habían adorables dibujos de conejos en caricatura ¿En que tienda había encontrado ropa interior infantil para adulta? Era uno de esos misterios en la saga de Naruto que nadie logrará descifrar jamas, como: ¿Cómo se habían enamorado Karui y Chouji?

—¡Hanabi Hyūga esos son temas de adultos que no le conciernen a una niña!—La reprendió Hinata mientras ella se reía sin parar, paro de pronto y le dio una sonrisa juguetona—¿Tan segura estas?—Hanabi sin tener la menor vergüenza soltó el lazo que ataba su Kimono el cual se deslizó mostrando que la menor de las hermanas usaba ropa interior de encaje amarillo con un diseño demasiado obsceno para el gusto de Hinata (Antimente pervertidas: Ella consideraba esa ropa obcena de por si)—¡Hanabi!—

—Hanabi, Hanabi, Hanabi. ¿Que no sabes decir algo mas?—La semidesnuda Hyūga le dio la vuelta a su hermana mientras alzaba los hombros—¿Esperabas que aun usará esas horribles vendas en mi pecho? Es otra época hermana pero parece que solo tu no te das cuenta—Una segunda Nalgada resonó en la habitación seguida de un segundo chillido de Hinata—¡Hana... Digo! Por dios esto da tanta vergüenza—Hinata no lo soporto mas y se cubrió el rostro—Creo que es por esto que Naruto-kun no le gusta mi cuerpo—

—¿Que a mi cuñado no le gusta tu cuerpo?—Hanabi alzo una ceja y detuvo su andar—¿Que te hizo pensar eso?—Y finalmente Hinata encontró alguien con quien desahogarse así que le contó todo, desde la pelea con Shion que ella ya conocía hasta todas las inseguridades que vinieron después.

—Regresa pronto primor, te atenderé Muyyyy Bien—Naruto alzo una mano con nerviosismo y camino más rápido a la salida de la biblioteca, la que le había coqueteado fue una mujer de unos 60 años y eso le daba escalofríos y nauseas al mismo tiempo. Ahora ya habiendo encontrado un libro sobre escritores novatos ya podría ir a su misión, total podría llegar en solo unos dos minutos usando su modo Bijū.

Abrió el libro que tenia en rojo el título de "Consejos para escritores novatos"—Solo mira ese potencial—Dijo para pasar al índice, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era de mas de 500 páginas—...Rayos—

Mientras caminaba comenzó a leer la parte aburrida (Para quienes no gustan leer) donde mencionaba un millar de libros y hablaba de la historia de la Literatura, literatura extranjera, la importancia de la literatura, escritores históricos, los beneficios de leer y un ETC bastante preocupante Para alguien que tenia que terminar un libro entero en menos de dos meses.

Nisiquiera se dio cuenta de en que momento llego a la puerta de la aldea pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo algo que nunca hacia para darse cuenta, cuando avanzo 60 páginas decidió adelantarse a los consejos ya que a ese paso nunca terminaría.

Ahora que termino de leer la parte teórica que a nadie le importa y de hecho no sirve de mucho...

—¡Dattebayo!—Se escucho un grito en toda Konoha que venia a docenas de kilómetros fuera de la aldea.

... Si solo escribira una simple historieta o será un autor de un solo libro ¡Llego la hora de los consejos!

Consejo 1: pregúntese a usted mismo ¿Que género se le da mejor? Pese a que es esencial tratar de experimentar con todos los géneros, también es verdad que le será más fácil y estará más cómodo escribiendo en un género que le atraiga.

—Ja. Y yo que odio el erotismo tengo que escribir un libro erótico—

Consejo 12: Antes de pensar en escribír un libro también tiene que revisar su ortografía Luego tiene que planear la trama de su historia.

Consejo 21: Es muy recomendable escuchar música que vaya de acuerdo a la escena que quiere escribir. ¡No olvide leer libros pertenecientes al género que usara!

—Hola Joven—Naruto alzo la vista para saludar a un anciano que iba en un carruaje. Se detuvo Cuando noto que no tenia idea de donde estaba. Se había concentrado mucho en el libro, no le quedo otra mas que pedirle indicaciones al anciano para llegar a la tierra de los arrozales.

Consejo 35: ¡Si es su primera ocasión escribiendo es mala opción iniciar con un proyecto grande! Es mejor hacer mini relatos o cuentos para darse una Idea de como es el mundo de los escritores.

Consejo 39: ¡La realidad supera la ficción! Recuerde usar todas sus experiencias a la hora de escribir, si escribira de terror ¡Imagine o recuerde algo que le haga temblar de miedo! Si es de Comedia ¡Tenga recuerdos chistosos! Si es erótico ¡Se los dejo a su imaginación 7w7! Si es romance ¡Recuerde los momentos junto a su pareja!

Consejo 42: Escriba cuando este inspirado, solo cuando este inspirado. Si se fuerza a si mismo lo único que conseguirá será el desagrado de sus lectores.

Consejo 43: Para evitar perder su inspiración ¡Lleve una libreta donde apuntar sus ideas siempre con sigo!

—¿Como termine en Suna?—Se pregunto Naruto viendo el desierto que se alzaba frente a el, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su camino original.

Consejo 47: Si cae en un bloqueo de escritor ¡Escriba sobre lo que sea para superarlo, hasta de una manzana! Descanse su mente, salga a pasear. Revise lo que ya había escrito y si es un escritor independiente y le gusta escribir fanfic entonces revise el material original ¡Escuche la banda sonora! Cuando se de cuenta la pluma estará de nuevo escribiendo a toda velocidad.

Consejo 50: ¡Escribiendo se aprende a escribir! Una vez avance lo suficiente sabrá que significa esto.

Consejo 61: ¡No mezcle géneros desde un inicio! Es mejor que primero se concentre en solo el género que escribira y luego experimente libremente mezclando la comedia y el romance, el romance y el drama, el erotismo y el terror, el drama y el terror, suspenso y comedia y así hasta que se le acaben las ideas.

Consejo 89: Recuerde estudiar sobre Deus Ex Machina y Diabolus Ex Machina como sus variables para evitar cometerlo sin darse cuenta.

Nota del libro: Deus Ex Machina o Dios de la maquina sucede cuando una situación que parece imposible de resolver se resuelve de golpe, de manera absurda y repentina. Por ejemplo que el avión donde va el protagonista este por caer ya que el villano asesino a los pilotos. El villano escapa y todos caen en pánico cuando de pronto Un personaje que nisiquiera es mencionado en la trama revela ser un piloto retirado y logra controlar el avión salvando la situación. Otro ejemplo más corto es que el protagonista muestre una técnica nueva para salvar la situación.

Diabolus ex machina es la contraparte de Deus Ex Machina y como supondrán es causado cuando el villano esta contra la pared, apunto de morir y de pronto saca una técnica que le da la vuelta a la situación, sufre un Power Up, usa su "Arma secreta" y en casos extremos cuando todos creen que esta muerto sobrevive de manera absurda y sin explicación.

—Ya llegamos joven—Un hombre llamo a Naruto el cual estaba atrás de su carruaje, Naruto se bajo del carruaje y agradeció con una reverencia. Volteo a ver la tierra de los arrozales, aquella imagen le trajo muchos recuerdos. Decidió que antes de continuar leería el ultimo consejo del libro.

Consejo 100: El arma de Chéjov es un recurso literario que debe tomarse en cuenta ¡Pero no exagerando para evitar que tu historia sea predecible!

"Elimina todo lo que no tenga relevancia en la historia. Si dijiste que había una Katana colgada en la pared en el segundo o tercer capitulo debe ser descolgada si no va a usarse. No debería haber sido puesto ahí"

Por último y para cerrar el libro, recuerde que cada quien tiene su propia visión de lo que es la literatura, para mi es crear un mundo nuevo por medio de una pluma ¡Volverme una deidad en ese mundo! Capaz de crear personas y situaciones, de destruir el mundo y hacer juicios para decidir que personaje merece vivir o no, darle un trasfondo a cada personaje, controlar sus pensamientos y cambiar su mentalidad a placer (Eso ultimo no es muy recomendable) ¡Recuerde que el único limite de un escritor es la imaginación!

—... No me imagine que ser escritor seria tan difícil Dattebayo—Metió el libro en un sello y comenzó a caminar hacia la tierra de los arrozales. En ese lugar solo habían civiles y uno que otro ninja, hombre y mujeres trabajaban en los campos. Alguno lo reconocía y le pedía un autógrafo de inmediato, aquel pueblo que visito hace tantos años buscando a Sasuke había crecido bastante. Habían tiendas de casi toda clase, pero las personas parecían bastante atemorizados. Llego a un puesto de comida donde tomo asiento dándole la espalda al vendedor—Es un poco raro ver al héroe de la guerra por estos lares—Comento el vendedor llevándole un plato de comida a un sujeto cubierto con una capucha azul a dos sillas de donde se sentaba Naruto.

—Vengo buscando información Dattebayo—Contesto mirando a las personas pasar en la calle, buscando a sus objetivos o alguna señal fuerte de chacra—Si es sobre los secuaces de Orochimaru... Deberás tener cierto cuidado—Le advirtió el vendedor poniendo una ración de Dangos junto a él—Yo no pedí nada anciano—Miro al vendedor sobre el hombro, tenia canas en su Cabello, pero se movía como todo un jovenzuelo preparando su venta—El joven de la barra se lo pago—El vendedor apunto al asiento donde debería estar el sujeto pero no había nadie, solo algo de dinero frente al plato—...Ninjas—El anciano volvió a cocinar mientras Naruto comía los Dangos pensando en su maestro y su petición del Icha Icha—(... No tengo ninguna experiencia además del Jutsu sexy en este tema)—Volteo a ver al anciano el cual prestaba mas atención a atender a otros clientes—Sabré cuidarme anciano, dígame en donde puedo encontrar la informacion que necesito—Pidió masticando su último Dango, con razón Anko estaba engordando tan rápido si esas cosas sabían tan bien.

—Que todo este bajo su Responsabilidad—El Vendedor se acercó a el—En el club nocturno, en ese lugar viaja toda la información de esta tierra, esta dos cuadras abajo un callejón a la izquierda bajando una escalera donde hay dos basureros, abren a las 7:00PM—El anciano volvió a cocinar mientras Naruto se paraba, aun era de día así que tendría tiempo para buscar donde dormir—Muchas gracias Anciano—Comenzó a caminar pero alcanzo a escuchar como el anciano decía "Dale justicia a la muerte de mi hija"... No dijo nada sobre el asunto y se perdió en la multitud.

Hiashi Hyūga era un hombre serio en toda la palabra, temido y respetado por igual, mientras crecía cargando con todas las tragedias del clan Hyūga había aprendido a no mostrar emoción alguna fuera la situación que fuera, solo se dejaba mostrar preocupado Feliz o alegre frente a sus dos únicas hijas. Y justamente estas dos habían logrado sacarle una expresión que ni sabia que podían realizar sus músculos faciales. Una expresión pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con su mandíbula tensada al máximo miraba como sus dos únicas hijas estaban desnudas mientras Hanabi masajeaba los pechos de su hermana, había ido a hablar tranquilamente con Hinata para darle consejos matrimoniales y como no se espero encontrarse algo así abrió la puerta haciendo que ambas, una frente a la otra lo voltearan a ver... Un silencio sepulcral se extendió entre ellos 3 hasta que Hiashi hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Ordenare a los miembros que no se acerquen a esta habitación, las veo en la cena—Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Hinata se puso tan roja como cualquier tomate. Hanabi suspiro y volteo a ver a Hinata—El punto es, que tienes un cuerpo hermoso, solo olvida todo lo que esas chicas hagan con Naruto. El siempre te preferirá a ti—Hanabi se alejó de su hermana para tirarse en la cama—Pero, debes cambiar algunas cosas de ti—Le apunto con el dedo sin dejar de mirar de techo, Hinata se sentó en la cama—¿E-eso significa que no le gusto tal como...?—

—¡No! Hinata, ¡Naruto te ama! ¡Métemelo ya en la cabeza!—Hanabi se desespero e incorporándose de la cama tomo a Hinata de los hombros para sacudirla—¡Lo que debes cambiar es esa manera tan insegura de actuar! ¡Tienes un cuerpo envidiable, eres bonita y tienes todo lo que le gustaría a los hombres! ¡Por Kami mujer, si fuera un chico tendrías que preocuparte por mi!—Hanabi tomo grandes bocanadas de aire al terminar de hablar, ya no sabia como explicarle a su hermana que tuviera algo mas de confianza ¡Habían hablado del asunto durante horas! Había usado todo tipo de metáforas e indirectas para dejar que ELLA se diera cuenta sin su ayuda ¿En verdad las adultas eran tan tontas o solo era su hermana? Ojala y fuera la segunda o tendria que temer mas aun a la pubertad—¿E-entonces, que tengo que tengo que cambiar de mi?—Pregunto Hinata recuperándose de la agitada, Hanabi sonrío. Aquello estaba tomando el camino que quería—¡Tu hermana! Debes ser atrevida—Hanabi se agachó para recoger su sujetador y sin permiso se acercó a ponérselo a su hermana, la diferencia de tamaños era mucha y Hinata trato de apartarla. Pese a que Hanabi tenia las mismas medidas que ella a su edad Hinata era Hinata—¡Si Naruto te viera con esto puesto tendria sobrinos instantáneos!—Hinata apretó los dientes, aquello le estaba causando una presión bastante grande así que Hanabi rápidamente acerco un espejo para que Hinata se viera. El sostén le apretaba bastante los pechos dejando muy poco a la imaginación, iba a comentar algo cuando el sujetador se rompió—¡Y si eso pasara seria tía al día siguiente de su boda!—

—¡Por lo menos sabes cuanto tiempo dura un embarazo!—Grito Hinata confundida, se iban a casar en dos meses ¡Y Hanabi ya quería ser tía!—¡Lo lamento señora experta! Aun no llego a esa parte en mi libro—Hanabi volteo el rostro avergonzada ¡Benditas clases independientes! Volteo a ver a su hermana y esta la observaba confundida—¿Que ocurre?—

—Bueno... Es que—Hinata volvió a jugar con sus dedos como hace tiempo no lo hacia, Hanabi alzo una ceja—Hablabas de todo con tanta Naturalidad que... —Hinata le volteo a ver con curiosidad—¿Aun eres virgen?—Hanabi Cayó de espaldas por tal pregunta, miro a su hermana con cara de "¿En serio te atreves a preguntar eso?" se levanto y miro a su hermana sin decir nada, abrió los labios de la manera más lenta posible para torturar a su hermana—Si, sigo siendo virgen, solo conozco del tema por libros y uno que otro programa que mire por ahí—Hanabi miro a su hermana mayor que suspiro alivida—La heredera del clan tiene que mantenerse pura para su prometido si es que decide tener uno—

—Si lo se Hanabi, mi padre me lo enseño cuando tenía 12 años—Hinata miro con una sonrisa a Hanabi, se había quitado una carga de encima con sus palabras pero aún tenía el tema de Naruto que resolver, Hanabi pareció leerle la mente porque se sentó a su lado—Pero mi virginidad no importa, es la tuya la que importa. Si Naruto se atreve a dar el paso y tu retrocedes de inmediato da otros dos pasos para alcanzarlo—Le aconsejo Hanabi volviendo a la calma inicial, Hinata apretó los puños con determinación y cuando Hanabi dio su trabajo por hecho. De nuevo Hinata cayó en depresión—Sería demasiado vergonzoso intentarlo Hanabi, solo imagina que el cuerpo que al Le gusta es uno como el de Sakura o Ino, no querrá tocarme—Hanabi tuvo un tic en el ojo, todos tenían un límite en su paciencia y ese fue el suyo, lo último que Hinata supo fue que estaba acostada en su cama y que ¡Su Hermana! La estaba besando, con cierta locura, fuerza e inexperiencia mezcladas. Cuando logró poner sus manos en los hombros de Hanabi para alejarla estaba tan roja que ya había recorrido todos los tonos del mismo color—¡Hanabi por dios que haces!—Trato de gritar solo para ser besada con más fuerza aún, ahogo un gemido al sentir la lengua de Hanabi entrar a su boca. Apretó la sabana y miro al techo sin creerse que pasaba, cuando su mente se comenzó a poner en blanco para su suerte Hanabi se alejo buscando respirar—Tus labios son muy suaves... ¡PERFECTOS para besar! Saben a fresas dulces—Hanabi se limpio el resto de saliva que tenía en sus labios, Hinata la miro incrédula—Si no dejas de decir tonterías sobre que no eres lo suficiente para Naruto ¡Te quitaré la inseguridad a base de Yuri! —La amenazó Hanabi mientras dentro de su cabeza habían 25 Hanabis de colores corriendo como locas de arriba a abajo—(¡Las nauseas serán después! Ahora tu hermana te necesita Hyūga)—Hablo una Hanabi frente a un panel de control, ella era de color rosa y sonreía de tal manera que hasta una protagonista de un Hentay barato se aterraria. Todo mientras Hinata pensaba una sola cosa—(¿Que o quien es Yuri?)—

Como respuesta otro beso le llegó, pero esta ves Hanabi tomo sus dos pechos y los apretó, jugueteando con sus pezones entre sus dedos. Irónico que Hanabi fuera la primera en hacer algo así, aún cuando Naruto no se había atrevido. Se la quito de encima rodando por la cama para que ella quedara sobre Hanabi, miro con vergüenza como un hilo de saliva unía la boca de ambas—H-hanabi, calmate por favor ¡Estas actuando irracional mente!—Ella la miro para re-lamerse los labios—Tu eres la que actúa así. ¡"Naruto no me considera hermosa"! "Tímida aquí, tímida haya" "No soy suficiente para alguien como el" ¡Eres la primogénita del Clan Hyuga, el clan más fuerte de la aldea! ¡Una princesa veas donde la veas! Para mi un héroe de guerra no estaría a tu altura jamás—Hanabi Volteo el rostro con un sonrojo fuerte—Los ancianos tampoco, todos pensábamos comprometerte con el hijo del señor feudal pero tras el asunto de la luna papá quizo que Naruto fuera tu esposo—Hinata había soltado las manos de Hanabi pensando que ya se había calmado y pensaba bien las cosas, pero en ese descuido Hanabi llevo su mano a su vagina para frotar de arriba a abajo con fuerza, Hinata Gimio y pensó en darle una bofetada a Hanabi pero antes de hacerlo Hanabi la atrajo de nuevo para besarla con intensidad, tanta que le recordaba la ocasión donde ella y Naruto casi lo hacían.

Cuando se separaron Hanabi se le quedo mirando, su mano se seguía moviendo en la parte de abajo—Eres... a quien... más admiro...—Susurro la pequeña Hyuga entre jadeos moviendo sus dedos con más fuerza—¡Es difícil ver a quien más admiras tener inseguridades, deseo ser como tu en un futuro pero viéndote con tus problemas de timidez! Solo deseo ser alguien al completo diferente a tí—Hanabi dejo de mover su mano, miraba a Hinata que esta roja y hasta hace un momento lanzaba gemidos—... Naruto me gusta también...—Cerró los ojos y espero la reacción de su hermana. Esta se había puesto pálida y de un segundo a otro todo el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido—¿Q-que?—

—¿11, 200 Yenes por una noche? ¡Esto es un abuso a los hoteles del mundo!—Naruto grito molesto, el recepcionista sonrio y puso una pose bastante dramática digna de un Oscar—¡¿No es siempre lo mejor para lo mejor?! ¡Para el Héroe del mundo no debería haber problema con tan pequeña suma de dinero!—Exclamó el sujeto con una voz que dejaría a todas las actuaciones de Leonardo Dicaprio en verguenza Naruto tubo un tic en su ojo, las personas en la recepción de ese hotel miraban la situación en silencio y eso ponía nervioso al rubio—¡N-no amigo mío! ¡No hay ni un solo P-problema!—Sin más opción saco a Gama-chan para pagar la deuda, el sujeto que usaba lentes puso pose de los Jojo's sin quitar su sonrisa, recibió el dinero sonriente y le entregó una llave al rubio que subió a su habitación refunfuñando por lo bajo. Una ves subió el sujeto sonrio—¡Está noche la casa invita!—Todos en la recepción dieron un brinco comenzando a celebrar mientras la luz se apagaba y encendía.

—¡Eso fue un fraude, un delito Dattebayo!—

—¿No tendrías que preocuparte más por tu libro cachorro?—Escucho una voz en su mente, sonrio un poco y sin dejar de caminar apareció en su espacio mental, Kurama lo veía en el fondo con una sonrisa. Por fin alguien con quien hablar del dichoso libro, el poderoso Kurama lo observaba esperando que hablara, al ver que no lo haría el tomo la palabra—Yo no soy muy buena opción para pedir consejos mocoso, estuve dentro de dos mujeres antes pero ellas dos eran tan rescatadas que me encerraban en lo más profundo de su mente para evitar que viera algo de mas—Naruto suspiro con desgana, no esperaba oír relatos de su madre... El solo pensamiento le daba nauseas pero tenía esperanzas de escuchar del primer Hokage y Mito. Quizá podría hayar inspiración en ello—Pero... Tu padre si puede ser el indicado para ayudarte—Naruto cambio su mirada de decepción por una de intriga ¿Su padre? Kurama al notar la mirada que "Su Cachorro" le daba un poco de risa—El novio que quería pervertir a su novia... ¿Sabes porque fue el libro que mejor recepcion tuvo?—Pregunto Kurama con burla, Naruto negó con la cabeza haciendo ver lo obvio. El no le había dado la oportunidad a aquel libro, solo leyó unas páginas de la secuela pero no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Aún recordaba cuando anunciaron una película del libro (Solo para mayores de edad) Todas las entradas en todos los cines del continentes se agotaron una semana antes del estreno. Claro, aquel asunto no le importo ya que cuando ese estreno llegó estaba peleando por primera vez con Sasuke en el valle del fin.

—Fue tan bien vendido porque Jiraya no lo escribió—Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa, lo miro con suma curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad—Minato, cuando se le pedía cumplir una misión, el la cumplía sin importar que costó tuviera, y el junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo respetaban terriblemente a Jiraya. Si el les ordenaba matar a alguien, ellos lo hacían sin pedir explicaciones, si el les ordenaba pelear entre ellos lo hacían sin mediar palabra. Y por supuesto, cuando le ordeno a tu padre escribir un libro Icha Icha. El no se negó—La boca de Naruto formó una perfecta "o", sus ojos se Abrieron como platos... Luego se rasco la nuca—No entendí—Kurama cayó sobre su espalda, solo se puso de pie dio un duro golpe a la pared. El golpe resonó en toda la cabeza de Naruto causándole un dolor agudo—¡Que tu padre escribió el libro Naranja que Kakashi tanto leía! ¡El es el autor del libro!—

—¿¡E-el escribió ese libro!? P-pero se supone que lo escribió Jiraya-Sensei Dattebayo—

—"Un novio que quería pervertir a su novia" ¿En verdad crees que JIRAYA tenía una novia?—Naruto se dio un golpe en la frente al ver lo obvio, miro a Kurama pero este Volteo el rostro bufando molesto—Yo estaba dentro de tu madre y pesé a que era recatada Minato Solo cambio los nombres y lugares. Cuando Kushina lo leyo después de que se comenzó a publicar, no me fue difícil saber que el libro iba sobre ella—Miro a Naruto disimuladamente pero el ya tenía aquel libro naranja en manos. Se rio un poco y desconecto su mente mientras Naruto solo leía la introducción al libro.

Mi nombre es Kiwae, tengo una vida de civil normal, conozco personas normales, trabajo en un lugar normal. Yo Soy Completamente normal. Aún así, en mi vida ahí alguien que no es normal en lo mínimo, su nombre es Kanae y es mi novia desde hace un par de años. Ella es casi completamente diferente a mi, alocada, fuerte, divertida, algo temeraria, carácter duro y fuerte, molesta a veces. Y por supuesto es hermosa. Aún me cuesta creer que esa bella chica de cabello avellano sea mi pareja, ella es una princesa a comparación mía que soy un plebeyo. La amo mucho y todos dicen a nuestro alrededor que somos la pareja perfecta pero... Tengo un problema, vergonzoso de contar de hecho pero lo haré para desahogarme, mi viejo maestro de la Academia solía decirles a mi y dos compañeros más. Una chica entre nosotros dos. Que aquellas mujeres alocadas eran tímidas en la cama, y que las tímidas eran unas tigresa en la cama.

Comprobé después que no era así en muchos casos pero con mi novia eran palabras ciertas. Kanae era tímida en lo que intimidad se refiere, que tengamos sexo es cosa de ocaciones especiales. Con lentitud y calma. Si hacía algo que no le gustaba simplemente me daba un alto. Me miraba con frialdad y con autoridad me sacaba del cuarto, si le insistía mucho para que tuviéramos intimidad solo me daba una mirada capaz de asustar al mismo Shinigami y me decia con la voz más fría que consiguia juntar: "Hazte una paja".

Siento que ella con un cuerpo tan hermoso es casi un desperdicio, y si tomamos en cuenta que se cansa rápido en la cama... Da como resultado que ella termine complacida y yo desanimado ¿Cuando fue la última ves que logre llegar al extasis junto a ella? Mejor preguntado ¿Eso alguna ves ocurrió? . Espero y tengas tiempo porque te narrare como pasó de ser la tímida chica a una ninfomana en toda la palabra.

Naruto cerró el libro... Por alguna razón ahora el libro parecía mucho más interesante que antes. Se tiro de cara sobre su cama en el hotel para volver a abrir el libro. Su padre y madre eran buenas personas no creía que ese libro fuera tan pervertido si ellos lo protagonizaban. Que equivocado estaba.

En primer lugar ¿Que era una ninfomana? Miro el reloj de la pared de reojo, aún quedaban 5 horas para la apertura del club nocturno. Le sobraba tiempo para terminar de leer el libro.

Hiashi Hyuga... Ya se había dicho todo sobre el, sobre su nivel de seriedad, su inexpresivo rostro que de nueva cuanta era puesto a prueba, y sobre sus hijas que de nuevo la protagonizaban su cambio en la expresión de su sereno rostro. Ya era la hora de la cena y sus hijas no bajaron y para evitar vergüenzas decidió ir a verlas. Su sorpresa, llegando a ser considerada un paro cardíaco fue verlas de nuevo desnudas, esta ves para su sorpresa y para su mal del corazón que recién descubría, ambas estaban en el suelo haciendo lo que vulgarmente se conoce como un 69. Las miro por la mitad de un cuarto de segundo antes de cerrar la puerta con tal fuerza que un cuadro de una casa al otro lado de la aldea cayó rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Se marcho a buscar un medido, un psicólogo y algo de sake, prometiendose. ¡Jurando! Que en lo qué le quedaba de vida no volvería a abrir una puerta sin tocar.

Hanabi y Hinata parecieron no darse cuenta, ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas ¡Calientes! Para darse cuenta de algo tan insignificante, sólo si llegaba Naruto en ese momento hubieran parado de realizar su pervertido encuentro. Realizado pensando en el rubio irónicamente, Hinata se dedicaba a pasar su lengua por los labios vaginales de Hanabi, abría con sus dedos su entrada para que su lengua llegara más adentro. Con su mano restante jugaba con el boton rosado y pequeño que duro, se asomaba con una sensibilidad alta. Al mínimo roze el cuerpo de la menor de las hermanas temblaba como gelatina ante el placer. Hanabi copiaba cada movimiento de la ex heredera del clan, la diferencia de tamaños la hacia costoso el acto pero no era nada que la habilidad no pudiera. Deslizaba su lengua alrededor para torturar a Hinata, la cual molesta cada cierto tiempo movía sus caderas para que la lengua pasara por donde quería. Hanabi se levanto de pronto, con una rapidez digna de Minato se coloco de tal manera que besar a Hinata no le costará, apretaba los grandes pechos, los juntaba con sus manos y los soltaba causando que se salieran rebotando por los lados. Hinata Le gruñó entre beso, la sensación que causaba era molesta y dolorosa.

Hanabi miro a Hinata cuando se separaron, más de alguno si hubiera estado presente hubiera preguntado porque parecía que dos corazones estuvieran al centro de sus ojos.

—Hanabi... Y-yo... Aun no estoy segura de esto—La cayo obligado a que "Chupara" su pecho izquierdo. La caliente boca de Hinata la hizo gemir entre dientes—D-dices eso pero mira... Estas... Tan mojada... ¿T-te habías imaginado que una... Discusión entre nosotras terminaría así?—Hinata sin más opción comenzó a chupar su pezon duro como roca, dándole mordidas y juguetones lengüetazos. Lo soltó con un sonido húmedo para negar con la cabeza—... Sigue... Chupando Onee-chan... Tenemos mucho que aprender juntas para que logres complacer a Naruto—

Hace casi 30 años.

Kurama estaba atado a una enorme bola de laba, muy incómodo por cierto, las cadenas le impedían moverse adecuadamente. Era levantado muchos metros en el suelo impidiendo que la respiración le llegará bien. Aun así se reía contento de la vida, era un macho de otra especie así que ver apareamientos humanos no era nada divertido para el, aún así esto que ocurría con su Jinchuriki parecía ser interesante—M-M-Minato... Baka no hay manera que salga con esto dentro. Estas loco maldito enfermo Dattebane—Kushina empujó a Minato molesta, pero sus fuerzas eran pocas después de la intimidad y si no fuera así Minato Namikaze sería historia ahí mismo. Se tapo la boca con un gemido mirando a su novio entre sus piernas, ambos a la orilla de la cama en un hotel. Minato negó tomando las bragas rosas de Kushina, se las puso sin su consentimiento poniendo un aparato a la orilla que tenía un cable qué entraba dentro de las bragas de la peli roja. Minato se puso de pie para darle un beso apasionado—Lo harás, tómalo como mi regalo de aniversario—Pidió Minato tomando unas largas vendas para atarlas en el pecho de su novia, ella estaba sonrojada sin decir nada mientras Minato le ponía su ropa, cuando a la peli roja se le ocurrió algo que decir lo miro deprisa—¿¡N-no tener sexo contigo era tu regalo de aniversario!? —Minato alzo una ceja curioso—¿No es lo que hacemos todos los jueves? Solo es una coincidencia que nuestro aniversario haya caído el mismo día—

—P-pero ¿Y tu regalo?—Pregunto apresurada maldiciendo ser tan débil cuando de sexo se trataba, Minato suspiro un poco y de su bolsa ninja saco una caja negra, la abrió mostrando un anillo de oro con diamantes en las orillas—¿Es suficiente para convencerte de hacer esto?—Pregunto mirando los ojos de Kushina que parecían estrellas ahora, su novia tenía una extraña debilidad contra las cosas brillantes y valiosas ¡Ese anillo tenía ambos!—¡Por supuesto que si amor Dattebane!—Kushina Le dio un abrazo contenta, eso hacía cada vez que le regalaba algo así, ya fuera un cristal con forma extraña, una roca de río que brillará o piedras preciosas de diferentes colores y texturas. Sabía de anticipación que ese anillo no se lo pondría, lo guardaría en su coleccion personal de cosas brillantes. Bueno, cada quien tenía una afición diferente—Feliz aniversario amor—Susurraron al mismo tiempo al oído del otro para reírse, Kushina feliz se puso su Kimono para ser abrazada por Minato por atrás—Te prefiero mucho más sin nada encima—Kushina se rio y lo empujó para darse la vuelta y besarlo—Lo acabamos de hacer Minato, además no comprendo porque tengo que cargar esa cosita rosa dentro de mi, es incomoda—Dijo Kushina haciendo un puchero, Minato dibujo una sonrisa un poco perversa y llevo la mano a la cintura de Kushina apretando el aparato para encenderlo. La expresión de Kushina cambió y soltó un chillido fuerte, llevo sus manos a su entrepierna cayendo de rodillas—¿P-porque ahhh esta vibrando?—Apretó su kimono tratando de no soltar gemidos, sentía como aquel aparato vibraba con rapidez estimulando cada parte de su intimidad.

—¿No lo sabes aun mi inocente princesa?—Minato paso su mano por la cintura de Kushina apagando el aparato, su novia le dio una mirada tal, que si las miradas matarán ella cometería un genocidio. Kushina mordió su labio y se puso de pie con su orgullo Uzumaki al máximo para darle algo a su novio que no olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Afuera un camarero pasaba por enfrente de la habitación caminando cuando la puerta se rompió de pronto y solo miro un destello amarillo atravesar la pared.

Cayo de espaldas por el susto, viendo como una figura con nueve mechones de cabello rojo levitando salía de la habitación, frente a él estaba la Habanera Sangrienta de la hoja.

En el presente.

Siendo mi novia y yo conociéndola también supe que ese golpe vendría, mi mandíbula aun me duele de pensarlo. Hasta juraría que aun esta algo floja, en cierta parte tanta ternura e inocencia al no saber mucho de la intimidad me era agradable, lastima que eso se tenia que terminar.

Al fin y al cabo había aceptado llevar el vibrador pero yo nunca especifique cuanto tiempo tendría que llevarlo, y aun mejor era nuestra reunión con los miembros de otros equipos por los 3 años que dejamos de ir a la academia.

—Me duelen los ojos—Dijo Naruto limpiando sus ojos, aún no llegaba a un cuarto del libro y ya era hora de cumplir con su misión. Por alguna razón veía a los protagonistas del libro como desconocidos y no como sus padres para poder llevar la lectura.

Kurama dentro de su mente no era así. Disfrutaba de ver a Naruto preparándose para terminar el legado de su maestro.

Salió del hotel con 10 minutos de anticipación para llegar justo cuando abrieran, si por el fuera solo los buscaría por todo el país con un millar de clones pero como futuro Hokage tenía que aprender a no usar fuerza extrema. Ser Hokage ahora no parecía tan divertido como antes.

"Dos cuadras abajo un callejón a la izquierda bajando una escalera donde hay dos basureros, abren a las 7:00PM"

Entro al callejón con cautela, minutos antes se puso una capa que lo cubriera, tenía que pasar desapercibido aunque la capa le molestara en todo sentido. Observo los dos basureros y justo a un lado la escalera, la bajo con la guardia arriba ante cualquier amenaza y camino un poco por un pasillo en donde de donde se escuchaba música de violines, las paredes estaban pintadas con spray en dibujos desde perros hasta dragones, y frente a la puerta estaba un sujeto musculoso con una katana.

—Hola amigo ¿Vienes por diversión?—Pregunto el sujeto con una sonrisa extraña, Naruto asintió sin subir la vista—¡Pasa entonces! Pero deja tus armas con migo y toma un número—El sujeto extendió un número que Naruto tomó dandole su bolsa ninja, claro escondió en su capa unos cuantos Kunai y su fiel Gama-chan. El sujeto abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

Aquel recinto estaba bien decorado, habían unas Geishas tocando instrumentos y bastantes hombres paseando de aquí para haya, observo con curiosidad como detrás de unos vidrios habían mujeres con cuerpos esculturales con poca, casi nada de ropa moviéndose, contoneandose o bailando en los pequeños espacios—Curioso—Sacudió su cabeza y camino apresurado, cuando hablaron de un club nocturno se imagino algo más animado, con música de ese tipo extraña que se puso de moda tras la guerra—Hola Héroe—Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando una voz femenina le Susurro desde atras ¿Aún con la capa alguien lo había reconocido? Unos brazos pasaron por su cuello para abrazarlo, sintió los pechos de aquella mujer, chica o joven que lo había abrazado contra su espalda, aún con la capa los sentía perfectamente—¿Buscas algo en particular Kitsume-Kun o solo diversión?—Pregunto la joven de forma juguetona, Naruto no supo que contestar hasta que recordó su misión—V-vengo por información... S-sobre los secuaces de Orochimaru—Susurro nervioso, escucho una risa de la chica logrando ponerlo más nervioso aún—Lo se Kitsu-Kun—Hizo la capa a un lado para morderle la oreja—Compra 1 hora a mi lado y te diré todo lo que necesites, dile que buscas a Yume a Kotoe—Los brazos lo dejaron ir, tras un momento se dio la vuelta pero con tantas chicas era difícil saber quien fue la que lo abrazo. Muchas de aquellas chicas eran jóvenes, rondando desde los 16 a los 25.

Se acerco a un sujeto que en años le ganaba por bastantes a él y le tocó el hombro—Disculpe, ¿sabe quien es Kotoe?—El sujeto se soltó carcajadas antes de responder—¡Es el encargado chico! Es el que sirve sake en la barra de haya—El sujeto apunto a una barra donde mucho de los hombres se juntaba—¡Espero y te tu también te entretengas pero no tomando sake!—Siguió carcajeandose mientras el iba a la barra. No mentiría al decir que le costó atravesar todas las personas pero al final llegó, junto al sujeto que anotaba en una libreta habían otras dos chicas simplemente en desnudez sirviendo sake a quien se los pidieran... Estaban desnudas, bajo la mirada sonrojado y el sujeto le apuntó con una pluma en mano—Tu amigo mío eres el siguiente ¿Buscas a alguna chica en especial o deseas una chica al azar?—Naruto parpadeo pero no levanto la vista para no ser descubierto, se tomo unos segundos para recordar el nombre de aquella chica—Busco a Yume, una hora con ella por favor—Silencio... Subió la mirada para ver que todos estaban observándolo con cierta burla, mezclada con confusión—¡Por supuesto mi amigo! Cada quien con sus gustos así que sigan en lo suyo muchachos—Todos volvieron a tomar Sake o a caminar mientras Naruto parpadea sin saber que pasó—Ve al cuarto 104 en el Octavo nivel, mandare a Yume para que te atienda y puedes pagarle a la chica del ascensor—Para no pasar más vergüenzas camino rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Después de esa misión no se volvería a acercar a un club nocturno. La chica recibió el dinero y lo dejó entrar en el elevador.

Tardo minutos en llegar a la última planta y con tranquilidad camino revisando el número de las puertas hasta que encontró el 104, abrió la puerta y sin muchas ganas se sentó en la cama que estaba justo en medio de la habitación, la misma estaba decorada en tonos rojos y negros.

Espero con paciencia hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yume en el marcó, ella era peli negra con un cuerpo estilizado, no con las medidas de Hinata pero no le tenía nada que envidiar a la Hyuga y como su cabello tenía un traje de cuero ajustado negro, además de unas botas, guantes, una máscara que cubrían la mitad de su rostro dejando su nariz y boca visible y un látigo el cual atravesó la habitación con precisión quirúrgica para golpearlo en el pecho, soltó un grito por el repentino dolor y cuando se paro para defenderse recibió un segundo, de tal forma que las dos marcas del látigo quedaron en forma de X—Kitsume-Kun ¡Te has portado muy mal! ¡Vieras que venir a este club cuando faltan dos meses para tu boda!—La capucha de Naruto cayó, el mientras tanto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Yume de una patada lo tiro a la cama. Ni siquiera había notado cuando se le acerco tanto.

—E-Espera ¡La información! ¡N-necesito la información Dattebayo!—Yume se subió arriba de el, apretando con sus glúteos al titan de Naruto que por alguna razón que Naruto desconocía había comenzado a despertar cual Eren al matar titanes—Te la daré Kitsu-Kun ¡Pero eso solo tardará 4 minutos así que tenemos 56 para castigar a mi zorrito favorito por engañar a su pobre novia!—En todo lo que hablaba la chica subió la camisa de Naruto para pasar su lengua por donde golpeó su látigo, Naruto se quedó algo mudo. Sin palabra alguna porque por alguna razón aquello le gustaba—¡E-Espera Y-yo...—¡Calzón chino!... Naruto ahogo un grito cuando la chica encontró su ropa interior y la subió con fuerza, quedando más como un taparrabos además de que para su erecto pene fue una tortura la presión ¡La peor vergüenza de su vida!—¡No mi zorrito! ¡No se habla cuando se está comiendo! ¡Mejor sírvete para callar esa traviesa boca mientras hago mi trabajo!—Yume se puso de pie dándole espacio a Naruto que tuvo la opción de correr con su poca dignidad hacia el pasillo, pero ver a aquella chica abrir un ziper que estaba en la zona genital fue suficiente para parar en seco, jamás había visto un sexo femenino desnudo. La chica abrió el ziper dejando ver un matorral de cabello naranja y sus labios que se veía perfectamente desde esa posición, abrió sus piernas posicionándose sobre la cabeza de Naruto el cual por la posición pensó que harían un 69. Se dio una bofetada para volver a pensar en correr pero la chica se sentó en su rostro, impidiéndole el escape y dejando que le diera un beso a los labios inferiores de Yume que soltó un gemido, ni Le dio tiempo de preguntar porque su vello era naranja si su cabello era negro. No supo que hacer pero sintió otro latigazo a sangre fría sobre sus desnudos pectorales causando que su espalda se curvara del dolor—Por cada cinco segundos que no me des placer yo te daré dolor a ti Kitsu-Kun—Amenazó dándole el siguiente a pocos centímetros de que lo dejara sin poder tener hijos, Naruto no espero otro más y comenzó a mover su lengua como loco. Aquella mujer estaba loca de eso estaba seguro, ella sonrio y desabrocho el pantalón del rubio para dejar su pene al descubierto, se re lamio los labios al ver que el tamaño le daría buena cantidad de placer. Pero antes llevo su mano a las bolas de Naruto para apretarle con fuerza causando un quejido de su "Invitado".

—¡Tu castigo apenas comienza Kitsu-Kun! No te vallas a desmayar por algo tan simple como esto ¡Se que te gusta!—Yume siguió apretando las bolas, para luego acariciarlas gentilmente, después si Naruto paraba de darle placer le daba un latigazo con fuerza para recordarle su trabajo.

Hinata caminaba nerviosa junto a su hermana y Sakura, Ino Tenten y Kurenai que había dejado a su hija en casa—¡Tu eres la primera en casarse amiga mía!—Tenten Le palmo la espalda—¡Ahora dejaras tu vida de solterona atrás y darás un cambio de página en tu vida pero antes! ¡Hay que celebrarlo a lo grande! Hanabi tu idea de hacer una despedida de soltera para Hinata fue fantástica pero esto se supone es sólo para adultas—Ino golpeó su frente de forma burlesca causando una risa en Hanabi—¡Estaré bien! Además yo propuse la idea de la despedida así que estoy obligada a ir—Paro un momento y miro a Ino de manera curiosa, por dentro ya sabía a donde irían pero no quería levantar sospechas—¿A donde se supone que iremos?—Kurenai sonrio un poco junto a las demás, Hinata se encogió en hombros porque ya sabía a donde irían—A un lugar especial para quitarle lo inocente a tu hermana ¡Hasta tu podrías participar pero eres muy pequeña aún!—Hanabi sonrio en sus adentros ¡Si supieran sobre qué hicieron con su hermana toda la tarde!—Solo observará—Susurro Hinata jugando con sus dedos no tan convencida por lo que harían ¡Estaba mal en todo sentido!—¡Tranquila ojos blancos! Solo era una broma ¡Un chiste inocente!—Sakura palmeo su espalda con burla—Me siento mal por Naruto-kun—Admitió con la mirada gacha, Ino paso su mano por su hombro—¡Pero si no lo haces entonces terminarán mal en su primera noche Hinata! Miralo como una experiencia de vida únicamente—Hinata trato de animarse con sus palabras ¡No quería decepcionar de nuevo a Naruto!—Aún así estoy segura de que Naruto jamás me engañaria con nadie, lo dudo mucho. El debe estar sufriendo lejos de la aldea completando alguna misión peligrosa y yo aquí planeando algo semejante—

—¡Sigue así Kitsu-Kun, chupa el clitoris mientras lo haces! ¡Bien, lo haces perfecto ahhh!—

Todas la vieron con una gota tras la nuca por su casi actuación dramática pero sólo se rieron acompañado a Hinata, Naruto era un idiota inocente, en concordancia con Hinata aceptaron que Naruto nunca se atraería a engañar a Hinata pero porque era muy idiota.

—(¡Esto sabe agridulce! Me Gusta ¿Como sabrá el de Hinata?, ¡Aghhh! ¡Esta mujer está loca! Duele pero ¿Porque me comienza a gustar Dattebayo?)—

—Bueno ya casi llegamos al Lugar, señoritas si alguna quiere volver ¡Menos tu Hinata!—Kurenai paro de hablar cuando vio a Hinata preparándose para su retirada—Entonces debe ser ahora—Ninguna dijo nada así que Kurenai les indicó seguirla, ella iba dirigiendo el grupo pequeño desde el principio así que cuando entraron a una casa aparentemente abandonada ella las guio al baño. Una ves ahí tocó la pared 4 veces y espero para que el espejo del lavamanos se hiciera a un lado. Una mujer pelirroja que aparentaba los 40 las miro a todas—Hola Kurenai-Chan, veo que traes muchas chicas con tigo hoy ¿Vienen por masajes?—Pregunto amablemente la mujer, Kurenai negó con la cabeza—Venimos por el servicio vip, yo pago por ellas—Mientras ambas hablaban a Hinata se le vino a la cabeza ¿Su Sensei vendría muchas veces aquí? Aquel lugar era murmurando entre las mujeres de la aldea pero pocas conocían su ubicación. Un lugar donde las mujeres que entrarán serían tratadas como diosas pero actuaba de manera ilegal sólo por una razón.

—Ya está listo Kurenai-chan, pueden pasar con seguridad ¡Disfruten su estancia!—El espejo volvió a su lugar para que luego como por arte de magia unas tablas del suelo se abrieran dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que se perdían de su vista—Lo malo de este lugar es bajar estas escaleras siempre, sería más cómodo unos escalones o un elevador—Se quejo Sakura para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, el espacio para hacerlo dificultaba más la situación. Luego Ino la siguió, Kurenai y Hanabi, y finalmente ella seguida de Tenten. Mientras bajaban no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia su amiga que bajaba sin preocupaciones, por su Kimono corto podía ver perfectamente sus posaderas notando que ella llevaba un tipo de ropa interior que le parecía demasiado obsceno, una tanga negra muy pequeña. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y bajo la vista sonrojada.

Al final de esa incomoda escalera estaba un suelo alfombrado. Llegaron mientras Hanabi y Hinata miraban extrañadas los casilleros que había en esa habitación grande—¡Todo esto es por completo anónimo! ¿No te parece algo tonto que sean descubiertas aquí? ¡Por eso todas las que usan el servicio VIP se ponen disfraces!—

Sin saberlo Naruto y Hinata se habían decidió a aprender a toda costa complacer al otro en la cama, pocas cosas resultarían más extrañas que aquel pensamiento mutuo pero ¡Si el otro salía beneficiado todo estaría bien!.

 _NA: Bueno eso es todo por este momento, las peticiones hechas ya están en mi lista pero tardaran un poco ya que soy algo perfeccionista y no quiero que sea solo sexo sin sentido, en lo que están se me ocurrió publicar este peculiar proyectó que se me ocurrió de pronto, donde trate de escribir Yuri aunque no estoy segura de como quedo al final, dividido en 3 capítulos que publicaré pronto, los consejos para escritores que parecían en el capítulo fueron unos que me dio mi... ¿Sensei en la escritura?. Espero opiniones, observaciones ideas y demás._

 _Hasta la próxima._


End file.
